Rising From A Lost World
by edboy4926
Summary: What happens when Shepard instead of being found by Cerberus, he is found by an unknown civilization, one that will give him all that he has lost back. The only thing he had to lose was his memory. Now what happens when his past comes up to him? Watch as Shepard rises and leads the lost against the upcoming storm. Summary inside. Chap. 6 meeting the Normandy and A NEW SQUAD MEMBER
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is here a rewrite of one of a story of mine, "Lost Memory"**

**Setting- Start of ME2 Prologue, Mass Effect AU.**

**Summary- What happens when Shepard instead of being found by Cerberus, he is found by an unknown civilization, one that will give him all that he has lost back. The only thing he had to lose was his memory. Now what happens when his past comes up to him? Will he return to his past or will he stay in his new life?**

**VERY IMPORTANT. This story is an official AU spin-off from fellow author EclipsePheniox's story "From another world", which is currently still ongoing and it's awesome. This is my version of his universe's ME2 and later on ME3. **

**He gave me permission to write this and he checked this opening chapter as well and he said it was okay to post.**

**Also, in this story I used the civilization I wrote in my profile. You can read this chapter without reading that timeline, then later you can read after so you can understand.**

**I would like to thank reviewer Saladrick for his suggestion for the title of this story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except my own OCs.**

**Publish Date= 4-5-2013**

* * *

**Location: Space around the planet Alchera, Milky Way Galaxy, 2183 (Citadel Time)**

Floating in the middle of space without wearing any environmental suit was a being wearing a black cloak that carried a large scythe in his right hand. The being in question at first glance would have thought it was the Grim Reaper, but to those who knew him, the being was only known as Carl.

Carl was currently in that area because he watching a very important moment in this galaxy's history, the destruction of the spaceship called Normandy, along with the death of its commanding officer, Commander John Shepard, the first Human Spectre and Hero of the Battle of the Citadel.

But that was just his cover; Shepard had a secret identity, one that Carl knew perfectly well. His real identity was that of Jol'an Shardan, the Prince of Tibera, whose species, the Tiberians, while they looked human, they were not. Although, in the case of Shardan or Shepard, he was only half Tiberian, the other half of his DNA, from his mother's side, belongs to a race called Ranzan, who appear human or Tiberian but they look like transparent, whose powers are great but limited in the mortal realm. Carl was also aware of the Tiberian curse, where once a member of the Tiberian royal family finds his or her soul mate, he or she will forever be bound to that person and if one of person of the bond gets hurt, the other will feel it, and if one dies, well, the result would be obvious. Carl was fully aware that Shepard was bonded to his squad mate, Ashley Williams, who was fully in love with Shepard and vice versa.

Now, Carl knew very well what was happening. John, being the Spirits' Champion; was going to die so he can go through his final trial, the Trial of Rebirth, where he will literally die and then he will be reborn two years later due to the efforts of the pro-human terrorist group called Cerberus, where he would then infiltrate them and then take them down permanently, mostly due to their crimes against Shepard's galaxy. Afterwards, he would rally the forces of his galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy in order to battle the ancient beings currently known as the Reapers.

Now normally Carl would leave things alone, but since these events where taking place in the same galaxy the civilization that he helped create, the Lost Systems Alliance, was located, he decided to intervene. There was also the fact that he wanted to utterly shock the Citadel and JFU civilizations and he also wanted to make one his mom's favorite romance novels come true.

Carl's thoughts stopped as he saw the Normandy blow up and sees Shepard being thrown into Alchera's orbit, sensing Shepard's life slowly going away.

"It's time." Carl said as he waved his left arm as he made the area a 'dead zone' to the eyes and ears of the Ranzan. He then appeared right next to Shepard, who he put in a temporal stasis, completely freezing him in terms of space and time.

"Now let's see what to do first before I sent you to your new life. Um, ah yes your memories. Sorry about this Shepard, but I promise you will get a better life in exchange for this. First, completely seal off your memories to the point that not even Adam or Lothia would be able to find a trace of them and a little surprise to those who try to enter your mind to find out. But do not worry; I will however leave your name John Shepard, the name of your species but nothing of its history, as well about your powers and how to use them, except those that involve memories; the image of your previous ship, the Normandy, just in case you want to rebuild it later on. Your original memories will start to return depending on the situation that you might need them." Carl said as he placed the tip of his scythe on Shepard's forehead, illuminating him in a green glow, then the glow turned purple and after a few moments, the glow stopped. After that Carl removed his scythe. He then spoke.

"There done. I also took care of your curse. I have blocked the bond between you and Ashley. This will allow you to form a new bond with another woman or if you're really lucky, with several women." he sniggered at the thought. "The bond you had with Ashley might reinstate itself depending on both you and her. Your mother will not be able to find you until you encounter till I deemed it or you try to make contact with her. Good luck Shepard, you will not remember anything what I am saying." Carl said as he then opened a green portal next to him. He then made Shepard's paralyzed body move slowly toward it. Then Carl chucked to himself as he spoke aloud.

"Well, my job here is done for now. Hum, so this is what Clockwork felt like when he was dealing with Danny and the constant threat of the future. I might visit him later. Oh, and just make sure the people over there pay attention to Shepard, I guess a little bit of showing off his arrival would not be so bad." Carl said to himself as he deposited Shepard into the portal, which leads to the past in a different part of the galaxy, which by some irony, Shepard until a few moments ago, was literally in two places at the same time.

With that completed, Carl disappeared back into The Between, waiting to see was his intervention will cause to this dimension. But just before leaving, he left an interactive message to Kareena. Said message will be delivered to her when she gathers all the people who know about Shepard. It will be quite the shocker and a very well placed prank.

* * *

**At that same moment with Kareena…**

Kareena watched as the Normandy was destroyed. It was painful to watch as her son was dying in the wastes of space. She wanted to help but couldn't. It was the rules of being the Spirits' Champion; these trials where there to test the strength and will of the champion.

But just as she was watching the event, she lost complete sight of Shepard. She started to panic. She had never lost sight of him before. Her senses then stretched to both galaxies to find him. She found nothing.

"No, no, no, no, John!" Kareena starts to panic in maternal worry mode of the worst degree.

"I got to warn the others." Kareena said as she started to concentrate on getting everyone to talk to her as a group.

* * *

**A few minutes later in a different realm….**

In a white looking realm, a group of eleven people suddenly appeared, all of them confused at what was happening.

"Where are we?" Tali asked.

"I don't know; last thing I remember was being in the escape pod with you three minutes after the Normandy exploded." Doctor Chawkas said.

"What the Normandy was destroyed?" Kaiden said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, Kaiden, the Normandy was just destroyed. If you were…." Ashley was saying when she realized who she was talking too. The other members of the Normandy crew also realize what happened.

"KAIDEN!" All four members scream, realizing that their friend was somehow alive.

"How are you alive? Last time we saw you alive was when we were on Virmire." Garrus asked.

"Long story short, just before the bomb went off, Shepard's father," Kaiden pointed his thumb at the man, who just waved at the stunned group. "Saved me. I am now working to for him and Kareena to help out Shepard. By the way, Ashley, I don't blame you for Shepard choosing you in that moment." Kaiden said.

"Well I wouldn't blame you if you did. But the important thing is that you are still alive. Now, does anybody know where we are or why we are here?" Ashley said.

"We are just as confused as you are Sentinel Williams." Hal'yon, the Tiberian minister, said.

The group from the Milky Way Galaxy then realizes that the five ministers of the JFU were also in the room.

"Ministers, we are so sorry, we did not see you there." Tali said.

"It's alright Sentinel Zora. We are just as surprised as you that we are here." Talgoran, the Exocron minister, said.

"Do you know why we are sir?" Kaiden asked Shepard's father.

"No idea, except for the fact that the only one who could do this is Kareena herself." Shepard's father said.

Just then, in a white flash, Kareena appeared with her face showing that she was panicking.

"What happened? Why did you call us here?" Shepard's father asked.

"The reason why I called you here is that I lost John." She said in a distressed tone.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"What do you mean you lost John? I thought you said that even after his death, you would be able to keep an eye on his body." Ashley said.

"That is what worries me. One moment, I was seeing him just about to die after the Normandy exploded, but then all of a sudden, I lost sight of him, like something is blocking my view. I checked my senses across both galaxies but he is not in neither ones." Kareena said hanging her head as tears started to fall.

"You mean to tell us that somehow John cannot be found, even by your powers?" Ashley asked in an annoyed and upset tone.

"That is what I just said. I don't understand what or who could be blocking my sight." Kareena said.

**"That would be me." **A dark cold voice said across the realm, sending shivers across everyone in the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Garrus demanded.

**"Gladly Mr. Vakarian." **The voice said as Carl appeared in the center of the group, shocking and scaring everyone, especially Ashley, since upon seeing Carl's form, she recognized him for whom he was, this mostly due to the fact that she read a lot of classical literature.

"Who are you?" Kareena said clenching her fists.

**"I go by many names, but I am known by one single title, one that every human knows. Why don't you tell them who I am, Miss Williams?" **Carl said.

"You're the Grim Reaper aren't you?" Ashley said in a nervous tone. Her answer shocked everyone in the room, especially those that were human.

**"And she got in one. Congratulations. But to make things easy, you may call me Carl. Now, I have little time to waste, so I will get right to the point. The one you call John Shepard is now under my control." **Carl said.

"What have you done with my son?" Kareena asked with anger in her tone.

**"If you know who bloody hell I am, then you should know that any human who dies gets sent to me." **Carl said.

"What do you mean human? Shepard was not human, he was a Tiberian." Tali said.

**"Sorry, but you see, when he called himself a human and more importantly, when he saved humanity, his soul became mine to take upon death if he were to die while in the Milky Way Galaxy. That's not even counting the fact that he was going to break my laws of rebirth." **Carl said.

"What are you going to do with him? We need him back here. The Reapers are coming and only he can lead us to victory." Kaiden said.

The group then felt a cold chill encompass them all. They see that even though Carl was wearing a cloak that covered his face, they could somehow tell he was pissed.

**"First of all, don't you dare call those abominations Reapers in front of me! They are not related to me in anyway. But just to tell you, there are things out there that make the Reapers look like puppies in comparison. There are some secrets in this galaxy that should never see the light of day." **Carl said in a deep tone that made it sound like thunder was in the background.

"We are sorry, we are sorry. We will not call them the R-word in front you." Kaiden said as he felt he might wet his pants at what he and everyone else is feeling from Carl. The group saw that Carl relaxed and the air around them became normal again.

**"Apology accepted. Now, anything you might want to know?" **Carl said in his previous normal tone.

"What are you planning on doing with Shepard?" Ashley asked.

**"Normally I would sent him to hell for what he was planning on doing, but since his soul is a pure one and that I am forced by the ancient laws to make that blasted prophecy come true, he will be allowed to be brought back to life, but under my terms." **Carl said with a smirk on his face, one that the group could not see under his cloak.

"What do you mean your terms? What will happen to my son? If you say that you are forced by the ancient laws to carry out the Black Storm Prophecy, then…." Kareena was saying until Carl started to laugh.

The group could only stare in disbelief at Carl as he was just casually laughing at what Kareena said. Kareena, who after a moment of seeing Carl laughing, snapped at his action.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Kareena yelled.

Carl stopped laughing after a few seconds and began to talk.

**"You actually believe that the Black Storm Prophecy is the one that I am trying to come true. Lady, that prophecy is half of a bigger one."** Carl said, shocking the people in the room, especially those of JFU Universe.

"What do you mean that it's only half? If that is true, then what is the other part?" Tali asked.

**"Well, since all of you are so desperate to know, then I will please you." **Carl said as then his voice turned dark and deep and began to say the other half of the prophecy:

**_"After his death, the lost prince will forsake his original life. He will join the lost tribes from across Time and Space, where he will be welcomed with opened arms. The lost tribes will then fight off the ever changing flood. Once the flood has been stopped, the lost tribes will become one tribe, where the lost prince will become their teacher. He, along with those he considers family, will lead the lost ones against the the coming Storm, making sure it will not repeat itself ever again. So, in the end, the lost prince will hold the fate of all life in his hands."_**

Carl finished narrating the prophecy, leaving the entire room in shocked silence at what he just said.

"No, it can't be. The prophecy, all these years…" Kareena was saying in mutters.

**"Whoever told you guys that prophecy either did not do their homework, was careless or purposely lied to you by withholding the last part of the prophecy. You should check on that." **Carl said.

"Okay, so that is the prophecy that you said you are forced to help come true. But what does it mean that Shepard will shed his old life?" Kareena asked.

**"Well, Kareena, you said your son was to take the trial of Rebirth, but unfortunately for you and everyone else, you did not specify what type of Rebirth. You will see him again in two years, but let's see how you and your people handle a whole new different Shepard, especially since according the prophecy, he will have shed his original life. Farewell." **Carl said as he then disappeared into nothing while he laughed out loud.

Everyone in the group stood still for a few moments after Carl disappeared, contemplating what they just heard. The first one to snap out of it was Kaiden.

"This can't be happening." Kaiden said.

"It just did." Kareena said gritting her teeth in anger.

"We have to find him now." Tali said.

"Tali, you do realize that we just had face to face meeting with the bloody Grim Reaper, the guy in charge of death, of all beings. If he said that we have to wait two years until we meet up with Shepard, I don't think it will be easy to find him." Ashley said.

"We will do everything we can to find him, even if it's futile." Garrus said.

"We will have our operatives look across both galaxies for any signs of Shepard while preparing for the arrival of the Reapers." Talgoran said, acting as the voice to the ministers.

"Alk'drn and I will keep an eye on things from our realm. The minute we find our son, we will alert you. Kaiden will also help out. We will also check to see if we can find traces of that prophecy." Kareena said.

Garrus sees right next to him that Ashley does not look good.

"What's the matter Ashley?" Garrus asked, worried about her.

"I am afraid. You heard what the Grim Reaper said; the Shepard we will meet in two years will not be the same. I am also worried about that the part that says that he has forsaken his old life, quite possibly meaning us." Ashley said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, even if Shepard is different, we will just make him remember us. One kiss from you and he will remember in an instant." Garrus joked, trying to better the mood around the group.

Ashley chucked a bit at what he said. "Thanks for that Garrus." Ashley said.

"No problem." Garrus said.

"Does everyone know what they are going to do?" Kareena said. Everyone in the group nods. "Good, while we will tell our operatives that John is missing, we will not tell anybody about the Grim Reaper. Understood?" Kareena said. Everyone nods again.

"Good, until we meet again." Kareena said as everyone in the realm started to disappear.

Kareena and Alk'drn stood in the realm alone together. Shepard's mother was too upset about what had happened she could not get herself out. She broke down into tears. She had lost her son, and now he may never be the same again if he were ever to return. As she cried Shepard's father came up to her and embraced her.

Now more than ever she needed comfort.

"How could I not see this happen?" she asked.

"We maybe powerful but in the end we are not gods. There are some things we can't change." he said in a soft calm tone.

"I know but he's our son. The last of our children." She said.

"He'll make it don't worry." He said.

Kareena then looked up at the man she loved over the ages.

"I love you."

"And I you."

Their lips then met as they stayed in each other's company.

* * *

**Location- Asuran Federation controlled planet, Chase; year 2370 (Allied Nations Time)/ 1985 (Citadel Time)**

**198 years in the past, Milky Way Galaxy**

The planet Chase, while it's an Asuran planet, it quickly became what people in the Allied Nations call a Nexus planet, since in these types of planets you could see people from the different nations live in harmony.

In the middle of one of the public parks in the planet, where people from all the nations were enjoying themselves, a massive portal appears hovering in the middle of the park. This causes the people in the park to go in alert. The non trained civilians started to evacuate the area, while off-duty military personnel in the area, from Shinobis, Space Marines, Dark Templars, Ghosts, to trained civilians; look at the portal with caution. Their weapons, ranging from slug throwers to energy weapons; were trained on the portal.

All of a sudden, out of the portal a person is thrown out at high speeds, and crashing really hard into the ground. The portal then closes. The people there stay still for a moment, eyeing the body that came through. A High Templar with two invisible ghosts right next to him just in case, take the initiative and approaches the body with caution. Upon reaching it, the Templar examines the body. Moments after examining the body, he speaks.

"This one is gravely injured. We need to get him to a medical center now." The High Templar ordered. Immediately, the injured person is taken to the nearest medical center, while the park was put into quarantine to examine what happened.

* * *

**Location- Nearby AF Hospital, 10 hours later**

Inside the hospital, where the new arrival was recuperating, a small guard unit was there to make sure nothing bad happened. Then coming towards the doctor in charge of the arrival was, to his shock, was none other than Fleet Admiral Terrance, accompanied by his two personal guards. With him was also, to the doctor's more intense shock, was Emperor Adam with two of his Adeptus Custodes, along with one final third person. Said person was King Daniel Phantom with two ghost knights as bodyguards.

**(For the record, Danny now stands just as tall and muscular as the Emperor himself. He wears something similar to what Pariah Dark used to wear but more attuned to his style and color.)**

"Greetings, Doctor." Admiral Terrance said.

"Greetings, Admiral. The same to you as well Emperor Adam and King Daniel." The doctor said as he bowed before them.

Adam and Daniel both accepted his greetings and waited for the doctor to speak.

"I suppose you're here due to our new arrival right? But don't take this the wrong way you majesties but what are you doing here? I can understand the Admiral but you two.." The doctor asked in a polite tone.

"We were in a meeting with Admiral Terrance discussing some sensitive stuff when he received the call. Naturally we were curious about the new arrival and he allowed us to accompany him." Adam said.

"Yes. It's not every day that an unknown person comes out of a portal in the middle of a public place." Daniel said.

"Your right your majesty. Normally, it's in the middle of nowhere and every two decades or so." The doctor joked due to the fact that it was how the AF met its allies through the years.

The rest of the group, including the bodyguards, actually snickered at the Doctor's joke. "Yeah you're right about that." The Admiral Terrance said with a smile on his face and then turned serious. "So what can you tell me about our arrival?" The admiral asked.

"Well sir, we finished all the scans on him and we learned quite a few interesting things about him. But the most important thing I can say that whoever he is, he is lucky to be alive." The doctor said.

"How come?" The admiral asked.

"Well, sir, first, all of his bones were literally shattered, like someone used him as a rag doll. He also had massive internal bleeding, all his organs were damaged, mostly due to bone shards, signs that he was also losing oxygen while he received the beating and last but not least, burns on his armor and some parts of his body that match that of someone falling through orbit." The doctor said. The people hearing this were shocked at the prognosis. The fact that whoever this person was; he was one really lucky bastard.

"Ouch, I guess he really is lucky to be alive." Daniel said.

"You got that right. So what treatments have you giving him?" The admiral said.

"Well sir, we had to give him a full treatment. We had to injected him with double the amount nanites for this type of situation, who at first had trouble modifying his DNA, but in the end they managed to bond with him, turning him into an asuran hybrid. We then placed him into a TD rooms where he is currently recuperating. While it has been 10 hours here, it's been 10 days for him. " The doctor said.

"Good, hopefully we will get answers from him. But what do you mean the nanites had problems with bonding with him? The nanites shouldn't have any problems doing that, I mean he is a human." The admiral said.

"That's the thing other I wanted to talk about sir. He looks human, but he is not. We have examined his DNA and its not human or any other type of humanoid that we have on our databases. But that's not the best bit, as soon as he was brought here, his dead skin started too peeled off, he then started healing himself slowly. I should also mention that there might be some side effects in terms on how his body will change due to the nanites, but for those we will have to wait and see. Also based on his DNA scan, it might also be possible that he might be a psyker as well." The doctor said, shocking the group, none more than the Emperor himself.

"Great, a psyker," the admiral muttered under breath, "Good thing you're here Adam. The last thing we need is an unknown psyker causing trouble." The admiral said.

"It's no problem Edward. Though I am curious about the fact that he looks human yet he does not match one." Adam said.

"Well actually sirs, while this does not offer a full explanation about that question, we also have the results of the other scans." The doctor said.

"What other type of scans did you perform doctor?" Daniel asked.

"We ran a quantum signature scan on the person and to our surprise; he is a native of this universe." The doctor said, once more shocking the group.

"A native of this universe. My god, we finally encountered a second race that is from around here that are not part of the Shinobi race." The admiral said.

"Or the Flood." A ghost knight said out-loud.

"That too is important." Danny said.

"Yes sir. He is a native, but the scan revealed something a lot more surprising and quite possibly disturbing." The doctor said in a serious tone.

"What did the scan revealed doctor?" Adam asked.

"The scan revealed that the person was shrouded in tachyon particles." The doctor said as he let his words hang in the air.

A moment later, the admiral said "Tachyon particles? But that would mean that…" The admiral said but stopped as he tried to let the words out.

"That the portal that opened up in the park was not a dimensional portal but a time portal. And while if I remember correctly, while we can identify that type of particle, we cannot determine if the person is either from the past or the future." Daniel said in a serious tone, since he has the most experienced in time travel.

"King Daniel is right sir. The person currently in healing is for all intents and purposes a time-traveler. We don't have much after that." The doctor said.

"We are going to have to be careful with this. Danny can you get Clockwork to come later to check this out?" Terrance asked.

"I have already sent the word. He is currently busy dealing with something weird but he will be here." Danny said as he finished sending the message through his datapad.

"Thanks Danny. By the way doctor, you said the person was wearing armor. What have you done with it?" The admiral asked.

"The armor he had on has been sent our closest R & D facility. From initial scans it shows that it has a database of information in it, but due to the damaged it had, it's a huge possibility that the data might be corrupted." The doctor said.

"Any data recovered can be useful. So when can we meet him?" The admiral asked.

"Actually sir, we just received confirmation that he is starting to wake up. Just before you arrived here, we deactivate the TD Field around the room. If you would follow me." The doctor said as he and the group approached the room where the person was being kept and then entered the room after entering the correct code on the panel. The bodyguards stayed outside, only the Emperor, Admiral, King and the Doctor entered the room. Upon entering the room, they see the person, who was wearing a medical gown, starting to get up.

"Where am I?" The new arrival asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Take it easy, you were in a terrible accident. You have been in recovery for the last few days. Can you tell us how you got here?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is being what looked like a space ship, which I think was called Normandy, being destroyed around me. Then I felt being thrown against the walls of the ship and debris, when my suit started to lose air. The last thing I saw was falling into a planet, after that I think I blacked out." The man said.

'Interesting, he said the name Normandy, which is related to Earth's history. Wonder why that is?' The people in the room questioned that.

"Sounds like you were on board a spaceship when something happened to it and you apparently got flung around it and then you were about to be sent into the orbit of a planet. If that is the case, then you are lucky to be alive. Do you remember anything else?" The admiral said.

"My name is John, John Shepard, but for some reason, I can't remember anything else, other than my species name and how to use these powers I have." Shepard said as he made his right arm glow white and made a nearby table float and move it near him. After he placed the table near him, he stopped the glow on his arm and the table landed on the floor softly.

'That almost felt like warp energy but at the same time, it's not. Wonder what it is?' Adam though.

"Interesting powers and you probably have amnesia. If the wounds you had were any indication, then it's possible you are suffering from it." The doctor said. "If you want we can have one of our experts come and check your mind, we have mind readers in our forces." The doctor said.

"Wait, you're not surprised by my powers, and also you said you have mind readers?" Shepard asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you are not from around here. Well, Mr. Shepard, let's just say that you are not in Kansas anymore. We are not that surprised at your powers since we know people who have somewhat similar and yet more different powers. By the way, could you tell us the name of your species if you by any chance remember that?" The doctor said.

"Well, from what I can remember my species name was Tiberian, but I can't remember anything else." Shepard said.

"Tiberian? Never heard of them. We will have to check the old databases to see if we can find anything about them." The admiral said.

"So Shepard, if you like we can help you out. If you want our help of course." The admiral said.

"I guess I have no choice. By the way, who are you?" Shepard asked.

"Well since you introduced yourself, my name is Fleet Admiral Edward Terrance, military leader of the Asuran Federation's military." The admiral said.

"My name is Daniel Phantom, King of the Ghost Nation." Danny said as Shepard looked shocked at this.

"You're a ghost? But they are not real." Shepard asked.

"You will find out sooner or later Mr. Shepard that some of the things you though were truth are way off base. Don't worry I won't harm you." Danny said with a reassuring tone.

"Okay no problem your majesty. And you are?" Shepard asked at Adam.

"My name is Adam. I am the God-Emperor of Mankind, as well as Emperor of the Union." Adam said.

Shepard at first this person was kidding but then he realized that the aura this person was giving, which was similar to King Daniel's, was telling Shepard that he was not kidding.

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Shepard said in a respectable tone.

"No need for that Mr. Shepard. We are just here to help you." Adam said.

"Thanks for that. I guess I am here to stay for the time being." Shepard said.

"Well, then Shepard, let me be the first to welcome you to the Allied Nations." The admiral said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**There we go, that was the opening redux chapter.**

**Here is what I wanted to put up in the opening notes:**

**I will include a summary of events from EclipsePheniox's ME1, so be patient. Also, if you want, in the next chapter, if you want I can post the timeline that is in my profile as well. Just tell me in a review.**

**Also, in the prophecy, I have hinted what Shepard's future title will be in the Allied Nations. Look for it in the Haloverse. **

**Also here is a list of the Allied Nations:**

**[Nation (series) - species]**

**1. Asuran Federation (Stargate Universe) - Asuran**

**2. Protoss Nation (Starcraft Universe) - Protoss**

**3. Shinobi Nation (Narutoverse) - Shinobi**

**4. Cosmic Era Nation (Gundam Seed Universe) - Neotype**

**5. Union (Warhammer 40k Universe) - Human/Eldar**

**6. Ghost Nation (Danny Phantom Universe) - Ghost**

**If you have any question, just ask. For now I will follow EclipsePheniox story elements but in some cases I will develop my own elements.**

**Please review.**


	2. Timeline and Views of the Future

**Hello, this is the next chapter of the story but is a timeline with some dialogue.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox and he approved it.**

**To those that have read my timeline in my profile, I will say that I modified the one below to fit this reality. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**Publish date= 4-20-2013**

* * *

**Timeline: (Allied Nations Time/Citadel Time)**

March 2370/1985 - Shepard arrives in Asuran Federation territory without any memories except for some things like his name. He accepts the help the AF offers him in exchanged for the technology his armor came with. He begins a long and tiresome recovery process. Emperor Adam of the Union himself checks if Shepard was really a psyker. After an extensive examination, Adam determines that while Shepard's powers look similar to those of a psyker, it's not connected to the Warp in any way. The only thing that Shepard remembers besides on how to use his powers is that the energy is called Delta Energy.

December 2370/1985- After months of physical therapy, Shepard is able to function at full power. The doctors tried to see if they could access his memories, but there was a block on them. In fact, the block was so strong that even when the Emperor and Empress of the Union, who took notice of this, tried to enter his mind, they were literally thrown out, both mentally and physically (it was really funny seeing the royal couple being blown through nearly five walls). They decided to leave his memories for now.

After that the doctors decided to test Shepard's ability's. After a few hours of testing (which included actual spars), the tests showed that his skills' where off the off the charts. His strength was more powerful than the Space Marines. But they were more shocked that a Shinobi could not lay a finger on him. When they looked over the test results they found that Shepard had a node the size of a pea at the back of his head. They discovered that the node was related to an extra sensory perception that could detect any kind of danger but can't be fooled. They also discovered that he was also able to pilot a mobile suit with ease and that the Delta Energy around him not only allowed him to see an invisible ghost, but he could also touch them.

They also discovered that Shepard's body had immunity to radiation. However the doctors thought it was just an uncontrolled mutation. But after extensive research into it they found no trace of any kind of mutation that could have caused it. They discovered that it was a natural phenomenon making them believe that ether his planet had a massive nuclear war or the planet was too close to the sun. The former one being the most believable.

Meanwhile, the database that was inside Shepard's armor was accessed. While most of it was corrupted beyond repair, the data on the omni-tool was still intact. The omni-tool, while considered low-tech on its own, the AF realized that if upgraded correctly, it could be a great tool for the AF and its allies.

Shepard joins the AF military.

2371-2400/1986-2015= Shepard is sent on exchanged military programs with the other nations. During these he meets the Battle Sister known as Serena, who he starts to get close to. One very interesting surprise came when Primarch Sanguinius challenge Shepard to a friendly spar. To put into simple terms, the friendly spar turned into a one-on-one epic match that ended in a draw when the Emperor himself stopped the fight due to both fighters running on fumes. In that moment, Shepard earned the respect of the Space Marines.

Throughout his service he met and bonded with several people from each of the nations besides Serena. The first person was a Protoss Zealot named Naedrun, then a ghost by the name of Striker, a Union Ultramarine Marine by the name of Lance Nelson along with his Eldar wife named Serin, who was Howling Banshee; a Neotype mobile suit pilot named James Triton, Fleet Admiral Terrance's son Edward Terrance II, and Commander Shinji Ikari as well. He also met a female Shinobi Jonin named Yuma Naito, who also started to get close just like Serena.

It was noted by everyone, except for Shepard, Yuma and Serena; that there was going to be something between them. So following tradition, those close to them started to bet on whom Shepard will end up. Some betted on Yuma, others on Serena, while the rest betted that Shepard will end with both of them.

Shepard rises to the rank of Commander in the Navy Corps. He has also trained himself, making his powers increase. He has also trained using his new Asuran traits; he can now access computers and navigate through the data with ease. During a test, he was able to hack and take control of a Forerunner Monitor with ease. Incidentally, the Monitor that he hacked started to follow Shepard around, making Shepard decide to befriend him as well. The Monitor's name was 335-Raven Shroud, who told everyone to just call him Shroud.

The omni-tool is released to the public among the nations and becomes a success. Not only are they better but the mini-fabricators were replaced with Energy-to-matter Converters, which in turn allow any person with them to create just about anything, from food, objects and some things. (The omni-tool takes energy from either heat, sun and/or an external source to work). They are also adapted to work with any type of armor and the function to create melee weapons was upgraded to create them with hardlight.

January 5, 2400/2015

It was on the beginning of the new century that the **Age of Encounters **would end, leading to what every survivor of the Allies would later on call as the **Age of Conflict**.

That day started out like every other day, when all of a sudden, all organic beings in the Allies started to suffer from a mind attack. It took the combined effort of Emperor Adam, Empress Lothia, and Sage Naruto to prevent the mind attack from actually killing anybody. It was interesting to note that Shepard was unaffected.

But this mental attack was only a diversion from the real attack. In a similar way that Pearl Harbor was attacked, an unknown enemy launched simultaneous attacks on all outer planets that the Allies had. Obviously the Allies were caught off guard and this resulted and a gruesome battle to defend all those planets. At the end of the day, the unknown enemy retreated, leaving devastation behind. Shepard was on one of these planets during the attack, so in that moment he knew the meaning of despair and defeat, but this also made him strengthen his resolve to fight back.

All the Allied leaders held a reunion to discuss what happened. It was during this meeting that the enemy leader revealed himself, through a psychic connection; to the Allies. The Allies were shocked to discover the enemy was none other than the deadly and dangerous Primordial, the supposed last Precursor and controller of the Flood. The Allies of course knew of him thanks to records the Didact left behind, so it was a great shock to find out he was alive. Apparently, while the reversal timelock did kill him, the Primordial left a small cell of itself in an isolated place just in case. So he patiently waited for years to build up his forces to reclaim the galaxy, but gave him a real power boast was the fact that somehow, to the horror of the Allies, he was found by a Zerg lifeform and a Tyranid ship. So long story short, Primordial managed to take control of those two races and fused with the Flood, creating something more diabolical and dangerous. The only good news about this is that the Flood cure still worked.

The Primordial declared war on the Allies, stating that when they fall, the rest of the galaxy and the universe will also fall. Just before going he says that his new race is now known as something that for the love of the Gods nobody could pronounce right. So in the end, the Allies decided to call them Biohazard.

The Oblivion War had begun.

2400 to 2405/ 2015 to 2020

At the beginning of the war, the Allies were literally losing, mostly due to the fact that they were fighting against an enemy that was both old and new. It also did not help that Primordial also had massive psychic powers, which made him and Biohazard nearly unstoppable, not even Clockwork nor Desiree's powers worked at all thanks to him. Primordial's most dangerous ability was his Avatar controlling form.

**(Basically what Harbinger does with a Collector, he takes over a Biohazard unit and personally participates in the battle)**

This went on for the first five years of the war. But this changed thanks to one single event. And this event was centered on Edward Terrance II, the organic son of Fleet Admiral Edward Terrance I.

July 2405/2020

The event started when Edward discovered that Masane and Shiori were trapped behind enemy lines and no rescue could be mounted for them. So Edward defied orders and took off in his own Eva Unit to save them (Unknown to him, he opened a communication line by accident in his rush, which was intercepted by the Allied News Agency. Meaning the entire Allied Nations was watching).

Upon reaching them, he managed to get the two to a Stargate, but he stayed behind to cover for them, during which, the enemy trapped him and teleported him to a planet under their control, meaning no help could reach him, mostly due to the fact that Primordial was blocking the location but he was allowing the communication line mostly to cause morale in the Allies to drop.

Edward fought for hours, even after his Eva unit was destroyed; he continued to fight on the ground with any weapon he could get his hands on. And all of this was being watched by everyone, even by the worry Lawrence sisters.

It came to an end he was confronted by Primordial himself (though he was using an avatar form) and fought against Edward, who fought with all he could, but still, was overwhelmed. Just when Primordial was about to execute Edward, to the horror of the Allies, Primordial in a mocking tone asked him if there were any last words. Edward said that his only regret was not having the courage to confess his feelings to both Shiori and Masane, whom he loved with all his heart. To say this shocks the Allies was an understatement, but not more so than the mentioned women, who while they are together, they always thought of Edward that way as well, but never had the courage to confess.

Just when Edward was about to be executed, the impossible happened and it shocked everyone, especially those of the AF at what happened, Edward somehow ascended. With his new powers, and realizing that since he was the first Ascended in that reality, there were no others to prevent him from using his powers; he was able to destroy Primordial's current form, which sent a shockwave across all his forces, making them weak, including Primordial himself. Edward then proceeded to destroy the entire enemy force in the planet and then using his new powers, he returned home.

Upon returning, while he was confronted by his father in a disciplinary hearing for disobeying orders but in the end he was let go with a small warning (that and the fact no one in the AF wanted to punish their only Ascended being). His father also told him that he was proud by what he did but then he also told his son about the communication line, shocking him to the core because that meant that everyone saw and heard what he did, including his confession. When he meet with the sisters, they somehow managed to do the impossible and beat him to a pulp, even with him being an Ascended, for what he did, but then they confessed to him that they felt the same way, Edward was happy about this and the three began their new relationship.

When they informed everyone later on, everyone was happy that they were together. Shepard actually yelled out-loud "It was about bloody time." But Edward later learned that his male friends were somewhat pissed at him. When he asked why, he discovered that because of his confession, he set the bar for 'confessing you true love in a romantic way', so their women asked "Why can't you be like that?" This later passed on as a joke.

So with an Ascended being now with the Allies, the war started to turn in favor of the Allies.

2406/ 2021

For Shepard, everything changed on this year. The event that changed everything was started on the planet Threrion, a Union planet that served as a gate world to other systems, in other words, should this planet fall under Biohazard control, they could launch attacks with ease against other systems the Allies had.

Biohazard knew this and launched a massive campaign against this planet for several months. To make things worse, Primordial launched other attacks against other systems at the same time, making the ability to send reinforcements to Threrion nearly impossible. Shepard, along with Serena, Yuma, Striker, Shroud, Lance, Serin and Naedrun were in the planet when the siege started.

So for several months, Allied forces held their defense, both in space and groundside. It got bad to the point that Shepard ended up being the highest living ranking officer in the system after three months. While at first Shepard does not feel confident at leading, he steps up to the challenge and demonstrates to be an effective and capable leader, making Biohazard really work to gain an advantage.

It was on the sixth and final month of the siege that it ended in an epic way. Primordial, through the use of an Avatar, confronted Shepard head on. The battle was intense but then Primordial pulled a low one when Primordial gave a life and death injury to both Serena and Yuma. This causes Shepard to lose it. He for all intents and purposes massacres all nearby Biohazard forces and annihilates Primordial by concentrating all of his energy into the killing blow, which causes all Biohazard forces in the system to die and slows down the rest of them in other systems, giving the Allies in those systems a fighting chance.

During this, a medical team was trying to heal Serena and Yuma, which they were barely do it just in time for Shepard was about to attack them in his rage. After Serena and Yuma were healed but were still unconscious, Shepard finally calmed down and fainted right next to the two girls. Next thing anyone near the three saw was a violet light coming from Shepard that then covered Serena and Yuma. Unknown to them, a huge revelation was going on in their heads.

Then Shepard, Serena and Yuma awoke in what appeared to be a white realm. Immediately Shepard clings on to both Serena and Yuma, who are somewhat shocked at his reaction, but then they hear him crying that he was happy they were alive. The two women then remembered what happened, so both of them realize that they are somehow alive. At that moment, after Shepard finally calmed down, both girls confess their love for him and that they are willing to share him (both girls during the last few months were talking about it and decided that once the situation on Threrion was over, they would tell him). At first Shepard is shocked at their declaration and is suspicious of this but he changed his mind when both girls kissed him.

After taking a few minutes to get their feelings under control, they start to ask where they were. Then in that moment, Carl appeared, surprising the three. Now, everyone in the Allied Nations knew who Carl was, since basically he is responsible for saving some of the Nations from destruction.

Upon introducing himself, he then proceeds to tell Shepard that he is the one who sent him to the AF. But before continuing, he tells Shepard that was going to restore some of his memories, which Shepard quickly said he wanted. Carl then released Shepard's memories from his birth, childhood, the Infection, his capture and torture of Cerberus, and finally to his escape from Cerberus, but what Shepard did not know was that Serena and Yuma were also seeing his memories, due to the bonds he developed with them.

At the end of it, Shepard was literally rolling with rage at what he had remembered. It took Serena and Yuma, who were also feeling rage, as well as sadness; to calm Shepard down. After Shepard calmed down, Carl proceeded to explain several things, the first being that while normally the Tiberian curse only applies for a single couple, the feelings Shepard had for both girls and vice versa were so strong that it made an exception for them. At that moment, all three realize that they are soul mates, and they are very happy for that.

Carl then proceeded to explain that the rest of Shepard's memories were going to stay locked up until certain future events, which Shepard will have to find out on his own. He also tells him that he has finished the trial of Rebirth but that in order to save him, Carl sent him to the past. He also tells him that the Black Storm Prophecy was going to happen due to the Reapers, otherwise known to the Tiberians as the Macaacrons (Carl showed the trio what the Reapers looked like and what they have done in the past). But he also tells him the other part of the prophecy, now known as the Lost Prophecy, which basically involved the Allied Nations.

He tells them that while the threat of Primordial and Biohazard are important, the Reapers were also a threat, but what scared the group was that the Reapers were only a part of a larger threat; according to Carl the one they needed to worry about was the one the prophecy called 'brother', which Carl said he cannot say due to the ancient laws.

Carl also, in order to see what type of reaction this would cause in the future, he twists the truth about Shepard's mother. He tells Shepard that his mother was really alive and that she knew what was happening to Shepard and his sisters. She could have saved them but she did not. Carl tells Shepard that while the reason she did not save them was because of some bloody laws that prevented her from doing anything, he tells him that if she were a true mother, she would have damned the consequences and saved them, even at the cost of her life or powers.

At that moment, Shepard realized that his own mother left him and his sisters to their damned fate. In that moment, the seed of hatred against his mother was planted, the same happened with Shepard's soul mates, their hatred toward their mother-in-law was also planted.

Carl also explained to them that Shepard's mother had some kind of plan for the Reapers that he had no idea about. Whatever it was is it had been kept very well hidden excluding for Shepard's father. (who apon hearing about sounded like John but older.) But whatever the plan was it was tied into the past when the 'Lost Queen' was around.

Shepard and his mates understand this and vow to be ready for the coming storm, which according to Carl won't happen for years to come. Carl in the end tells them that they need to warn their allies as well. He says farewell to the group and that he will tell the group when it is time to act. Just before disappearing from the realm, Carl told them to expect some changes to Shepard's body.

The three awake from their sleep and discovered that four days have passed since the battle and that during that time, Allied forces finally arrived and that everyone knew that it was all thanks to Shepard's actions, which results him in being held as a hero.

However, one thing the newly minted threesome noticed was that Shepard's body had dramatically changed. Shepard now stood approximately 10 feet tall and had massive muscles. (Obviously the second thing that came to Serena and Yuma's minds after the shock were perverted images, which Shepard also somehow saw them. It was at that point they discovered that the three of them had a mind link between them.)

Days later, the trio, along with all their close friends, are reporting directly to the higher-ups of the Allies, who were shown Shepard's memories with his newly remembered powers involving memories (to say the killing intent generated in the room was huge was an understatement; it was felt across the entire star system). One interesting scene was seeing Adam asking for forgiveness to Shepard for what happened to him. Shepard said to him that it was not his humanity that was responsible, even if they were, he would not judge an entire race for the actions of a few, Adam was happy about that.

The Allied leaders were also surprised by the fact that Shepard was for all intents and purposes a prince, who will be king later due to his father's death. But at the same time, everyone feels pity toward Shepard since while they all have suffer at some point in their lives, Shepard is the one who has suffered the most since he is quite possibly the only survivor of not just a single species, but of an entire galaxy. Shepard then said that while is wondering if his people are dead or alive, he says that he happy to have a new family, them. Shepard also told them about his mother, which in turn once again made everyone angry, especially the women who were mothers.

The AF immediately went looking through the Forerunner archives looking for anything related to the Reapers. They found out that the Reapers actually attacked the Forerunners in both realities years before the start of the Human-Forerunner War. They were unsuccessful in their attack and retreated to dark space. There was also some mysterious archive that was related to the Reapers in the database from the current universe, but it was blocked with an unknown lock, so the Allies decided to leave for now. The Allies bow to fight against the upcoming Reaper threat when the time comes.

After the briefings, Shepard was giving the rank of Captain and was giving the choice to lead his own group in more missions, he accepted. Yuma was then given the status of Sannin due to her actions, while Serena was giving the rank of Celestine. All others that were in the planet were also promoted for their actions. The group consisted of all his close mentioned friends, even Edward, his girlfriends, and Shinji with his wives tagged along in some missions when they could.

Shepard, using his newly regained memories, began to share his people's technology with the Allies, which indeed help out in some areas. Shepard even was given a one-of-a-kind armor (Section 8 armor but with Shepard customized it with all kinds of tech, including Tiberian tech), due to his size and he even created his own sword, which can channel his Delta Energy. The war continues with the Allies gaining ground due to the fact they used Tiberian tech weapons given by Shepard.

2410 / 2025

The war finally ended when the Allies were finally able to track down where Primordial was operating from, which turned out to be in Charum Hakkor, the former capital planet of the First Human Empire.

The final battle was intense, with both sides given their all. It ended when Shepard, taking a desperate gamble, snuck alone to where Primordial was and he was able to reach him. The two got into a long and gruesome fight, which in the end using every ounce of his Delta Energy on his sword, Shepard was able to kill Primordial, which in turned caused a chain reaction that killed the majority of Biohazard forces across space, leaving only few small survivors that went into hiding into the unknown.

The Allies had finally won the Oblivion War, finally ending the **Age of Conflict. **Shepard was now known as the Hero of Oblivion.

While victorious, the damaged caused by the war was devastating. **(To put it into perspective, the Oblivion War makes the Human-Covenant War, the wars in Starcraft, and the Horus Heresy look like minor disputes)**

2411/2026

One good thing that came out of this war was that it practically united the allied nations. Any tensions or grudges were finally extinguished, the survivors accepting each other (when you're fighting against an enemy that powerful, you really make friends fast with the one who is suffering right beside you).

Which is why when the proposal to have all six Allied Nations under one galactic government was presented, it was unanimously accepted. And thus, the Lost Systems Alliance or LSA was born. (They agreed on 'lost' because all member nations have lost something very important or were literally lost).

Then they began to pool their resources to rebuild their destroyed infrastructure, military and bring planets back to life. While each nation would keep their original military for defense, all their military forces would be under one banner. The Ark that the AF used was named the capital of the LSA and was given a new name, the Lost Ark, since said Ark was literally lost in time and space. It was also noted that while scavenging the remains of Charum Hakkor, the LSA found the plans on how to build Unbending filaments or orbital bridges in English, which in turn would be a great boon to the LSA.

A new age, the **Age of Restituo **had begun. (Restituo- latin for restore)

On a side note, Edward Terrance I retired from his position of Fleet Admiral and gave it to his son. Edward then married Shiori and Masane one year after the war.

Also, Shepard, due to his actions in the war, he was awarded a unique rank in the LSA, he was given the title of Didact, granting him control of all LSA military forces in times of war. Shepard also married Yuma and Serena in a combination of a classic wedding and a Tiberian wedding. Shepard decides to take the rank of Didact, he declares himself as the Ar-Didact.

2411 to 2450 / 2026 to 2065

The LSA has been working to get back into full strength since the end of war. With complete cooperation among its members, all planets that were rendered lifeless were restored. Years later, after much hard work, the LSA's military, population and infrastructure were now up to pre-war status (this is mostly due to the use the TDD in some areas). There was also an increase of hybrids among inter-species relationships. While they are in peace, the LSA ever stays vigilant to any threat. The other reason why repair time was also short was thanks due to finding and development of the orbital bridges, which help permanently connect all know LSA worlds. The LSA also made sure to upgrade the orbital bridges by connecting it with the Stargate and Webway Networks, making it easier to connect the bridges to the many worlds and stations. One particular upgrade that was implemented first was that the orbital bridges were now immune to the Halo Array.

With the LSA now stable, plans to create a star system that would serve as the main hub and capital for the LSA is put into effect. The system would have one planet for each of the members of the LSA and the Lost Ark would be in the middle of it.

2450 to 2460 / 2065 to 2075

The process to create the star system took some time to program its construction, but in the end it was finished and so the LSA programmed automated builders to create the entire star system, and to top it off, they enclosed the entire system inside a TDD. So while it was only 10 years in real time, thousands of years passed inside the TDD. When it was lifted, a flourishing star system was there, each planet terraformed to suit each species needs. The Ark was later moved to the center of the system, which acted not only as a star, but also a hub. The system was named the Zero System.

With all things in the LSA territory stabilized, the LSA began to colonize outside their sphere of influence.

The **Second Age of Expansion **had begun.

2460 to 2570 / 2075 to 2185

The LSA has managed to colonize countless worlds, these including space colonies and artificial worlds that they created. While some worlds belong to a respective nation, the majority are joint-species worlds. Since that time the only threat that the LSA have to deal with are small Biohazard raids, but they are kept under control.

The LSA leaders, with Shepard's blessing, disclose about whom he really was, what happened to him and more importantly, the threat of the Reapers. The LSA public is shocked and outrage at what happened to their beloved Didact and pledge to help him get revenge against Cerberus. They also accept that the Reaper threat is coming and decided to prepare.

Even though it was revealed that Shepard was royalty, he was not treated any different, if anything, the people saw him with more respect for what he has been through, especially since he literally died to serve his people.

Also, the omni-tool was then upgraded with LSA and Tiberian tech and now not only has its original functions, but also have the capability of storing infinite amount of objects in it, from small items to big things like actual fighters, mobile suits and Eva units.

[This comes from the idea of combining Forerunner spacing tech (remember, the inside of a Shield World is literally bigger than the outside) and the storage scrolls of the SN.]

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Citadel space, 2569 (LSA Time)/ 2184 (Citadel Time)**

A man dressed in black watched as the construction of the SR-2 Normandy was under way. The new Normandy was to be used by Shepard's team as they venture back into Citadel space. The man smirked. The being who called himself Carl thought that no one could see what happened to Shepard. Carl was so very wrong. He saw that Shepard's body was sent to another reality and that he will stay there for two years until the people there will bring him back to life, only for him to return back to his original reality with no help from them.

"So brother, you're about to come back. I'll be waiting." he said as he then disappeared.

However, unknown to him, Carl knew that the man was watching, so he made it appear that Shepard was sent to another reality, rather than in the same universe.

"While the ancient laws say that I can't get rid of you, they don't limit my interference in helping out my comrades. Your ignorance will doom us all if you're allowed to succeed." Carl said in a serious tone.

"Why do I get the feeling that the conflict between Shepard and that 'man' will somehow rival the Horus Heresy, but only this time instead of being father versus son, it will be brother against brother?" Carl said as he then made several screens appear in front of him.

In one screen, it's shown the man dressed in black with a female by his side seen leading power hungry Tiberians, leading to the death and enslavement of all other xenos in both universes.

In another screen, the Reapers are seen harvesting all life in both universes.

The third screen shows what according to Carl could be described as the worst future, both the Reapers and Biohazard have joined forces, lead by an unknown yet familiar person, and have won the war against all life.

However, the final screen shows Shepard with his soul-mates, alongside with all of his teammates and allies, leading the armies of all three civilizations to victory.

"The future is bleak." Carl said as he made the screens disappear and then look at the Normandy's construction one last time and then he disappeared.

* * *

Kareena floated in space where her son disappeared. Her feelings were in turmoil. She could never get over John's disappearance. No matter how many times Alk'drn would comfort her she could never get the memory of his disappearance out of her head. John was her only son and her pride. Her tears started to appear.

"Why? First I lose my daughters now my only son. Damn these laws." she said crying. "Please just give him back. Please."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If their are any questions, please ask them. **

**To those who guessed that Shepard was going to become the new Didact, congratulations. **

**Please review.**


	3. Departure

**Hello, this is the next chapter of the story.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox and he approved it.**

**Excuse my grammar, English is my second language. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**Publish date= 5-19-2013**

* * *

**Location- Lost Ark, Shepard Household; time 2570 (LSA Time)/ 2185 (Citadel Time)**

Currently inside the house, which was more of a mansion, of the Ar-Didact was the Didact, John Shepard himself, with his two wives, Serena Shepard and Yuma Shepard nee Naito, along with some of their friends enjoying some well deserve shore leave.

"I am so bored." Yuma said in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh will you please shut up already. You have been saying that for the last hour." Serena said right back at her while she was cooking dinner. Serena was in the kitchen with Yuma, who was sitting at the table with her head on it talking to her. Yuma wanted to cook, but Serena and everyone who was friends with her knew that she could not cook to save her life. She is banned from ever cooking until some miracle happens and she learns how to cook.

"But come on, you have to admit that we have nothing to do." Yuma said.

"Yuma we just got shore leave yesterday, and John finally finished his last batch of paperwork, so I would like to enjoy some peace and quiet for a few days before we do something, isn't that right dear?" Serena asked her husband who was in nearby table in the other room with Naedrun, Shroud, Lance, and Shinji.

"Yes dear. Now, Shroud, what was the name of that famous TV show about a father raising his three girls with his best friend and brother-in-law?" John asked.

**"Um, looking up show, one moment….. The name of the TV show you are referring to was called Full House."** Shroud said in a confused tone at John's question.

"Ha Exactly. Pay up." John said as he placed his cards on the table, showing that he indeed had a full house in his hand.

"Dammit." Lance said as he put his cards in the table.

"Not again." Naedrun said as he put his cards on the table also.

"Screw you." Shinji said as he just threw the cards into the table.

**"Did not calculate for this." **Shroud said as he made the cards he was levitating fall on the table.

"Sorry guys, but I am just that good." John said with a cocky smirk while counting his money.

"Guys, dinner is ready." Serena said from the kitchen.

"Coming." The five men go to the kitchen and sit in the table where Yuma was already sitting in. As John entered, he walked slowly behind Serena and placed his hands on her hips.

"John... not now." she giggled placing the food on the plates.

"Come on just a little kiss?" he said lovingly.

"No I need to..." she was interrupted by John as he thrusting his mouth on her. After a few seconds, John feels a tap on his right shoulder and sees Yuma with pleading eyes. He smirks a bit and gives Yuma a kiss as well. Lance cleared his throat. The three lovers looked at him.

Shepard let go of his wives and sat down at the table taking his plate with him. Serena and Yuma took the rest of the plates to the table. As soon as she sat they all started eating. They talked as they ate, talking about the last battle they been in and mostly about Tiberian culture and history.

After an hour of eating, though for Shroud he just downloads new bits of data. The group lay back in there chairs full of Serena's delicious food.

"Spirits. Serena if your food gets any better I'm going to love you even more." John said with a smile causing his wife to blush madly and Yuma to laugh a bit.

The group then started talking among themselves for two more hours until it was time to leave. The ones visiting left to go back to their duties or to be with a love one. After they left; John, Serena and Yuma just sat down on their sofa to relax, with John sitting in the middle with Serena on his left while Yuma was on his right. The three just sat there, enjoying the peace and quiet. The three actually fell asleep some minutes later, with Yuma and Serena clinging on to Shepard like if he were a pillow or teddy bear.

They were like that for three hours when their omni-tools started to ring, which woke up the three. The three, after clearing their eyes a bit, activated their omni-tools and opened up the message they received.

**(Fact- LSA omni-tools can be any color the user wants. John's black, Yuma's green, while Serena's red.)**

The three of them start reading the message, which apparently was from none other than Carl himself.

_Hi there you three, hope you enjoyed a good life up till now. I am happy to see that the LSA is stable and that nothing major has happened since the Oblivion War, not counting the occasional Biohazard raids._

_Okay, enough pleasantries better get to the point. The time of the Reapers arrival is upon the galaxy, so I am sending you back to where you came from. I will be sending you and your wives to a location where you will meet two members of Cerberus. Now before you start yelling, you and your wives are to work for Cerberus for the time being because unfortunately, they are the only group in the part of the galaxy where you come from that actually believe in the Reaper threat, the rest of the governments, including Earth, don't believe in them aka they have a huge pole up their asses. And yes, I said Earth; you three will be the first in the LSA to find this dimension's Earth. I should also warn you that while in that area of the galaxy, communications with the LSA will not be possible due to some unknown interference, and the only thing that will work is a tracking beacon, so until LSA forces get there, you and your team will be for all intents and purpose, will be lost. Yes pun intended._

_You are probably, asking why I am only sending you three only instead of your entire group of friends. The reason is because you three don't attract much attention compare to an entire team of unknowns. Once the LSA has a power base there, then they can help out._

_Also and important, do not, I repeat, do not reveal your identity until you meet the leader of Cerberus, known as The Illusive Man or if you want to call him a funny name, just call him TIM. You will offer your services but you must warn him that the way things are going to be run your way. The other reason why I want you to work with Cerberus is to also get inside information on them and use their own resources, which in turn will make them weak later._

_John, I should tell you that you are rather famous back there, as John Shepard, nobody there knows about your true identity where I am sending you; so expect reactions of people finding out you are alive. If you want to know more, do your memory ability with this person, Jeff Monroe, otherwise known as Joker. He used to be a person you considered a great friend but while you did not reveal your Tiberian origins to him, he was informed after I saved you. So when you meet him, while you get his memories of that part of your life, show him the truth about you, from beginning to end. He will be a great ally. The same goes for a Doctor Chakwas, she also knows who you are._

_(Below this are two pictures, one of Joker and another of Doctor Chakwas)_

_To send you three to your final destination, just say: "We Fight for the Lost" Take your time to pack up the necessary supplies; it will be a long ride. Don't forget to send out that 'protocol' out before leaving._

_Good Luck._

_Carl_

_P.S. The two Cerberus agents you will meet, you can recruit them to your side, but only if you can get their loyalty. Once you find out the reason they joined Cerberus, you will see that they are good people._

_(Below the message there is a picture of a chibi Carl making the Vulcan hand sign.)_

John stood several moments after reading the message, going from confusion, rage, curiosity and determination, the same with Yuma and Serena. After taking a moment to calm down, John looks at his wives.

"Okay, while the plan sounds ludicrous, working with Cerberus, but if Carl is actually suggesting this, it must have some merit." Yuma said.

"While I may want to gut them, I will for now follow the plan, but if they backstabbed us, all bets are off." John said.

"Well, if you agree with the plan, I have no problem following it either. But you read what he wrote; the two we are to meet can be trustworthy if we can get their loyalty." Serena said.

"Alright, so we are in agreement. Just remember, we will not have any backup for some time. So, last chance to get out of this. I won't blame you if you don't want to go." John said.

Yuma and Serena looked at each other for a moment and then both got near John and at the same time, they did a patented 'Gibbs' slap on his head, though they do have to jump a bit to reach him.

"Ouch. What was that for?" John asked as he rubbed his head.

"John, we have been together for nearly 200 years, I won't leave my husband to go off being the hero of the galaxy alone." Serena said moving up to him and tacking hold of his left hand.

"The same with goes for me. The three of us have been through hell and back, if you think that we are going to miss on the fun then you have another thing mister." Yuma said as she took John's right hand.

John feels grateful that his wives and he first kisses Serena and then Yuma for some moments for each girl, leaving both girls somewhat with happy faces.

"Thanks girls. I really appreciate. Thought I will say that if we meet my 'mother' I don't know what I will do." John said as he tried to fight off the rage he still holds against his mother for what she did or rather what she did not do.

"Don't remind us. It's bad enough that Yuma and I had to end up with a bad mother-in-law, but the fact that both of us have an actual excuse to hate her without meeting her first. But don't worry; we will do what you decide we can do against her." Serena said who was also restraining her anger.

"What she said." Yuma said, feeling the same as Serena.

"Don't worry; we will deal with her when the time comes. Now, you read what Carl wrote, we will be gone for a long time, so we will need supplies. So start to gather all you think we will need." John said.

"How much do you think we will need?" Yuma asked.

John smirked and said. "For war."

"Okay." Yuma said in an exited tone.

"Girl calm down." Serena said.

"Oh quiet you. Now if you excuse me I have to pack." Yuma said as he ran to get her supplies.

"Damn that girl. Oh well." Serena said as she just walked to get her own supplies.

John watched them leave and then he also started to move around his house to gather his own supplies.

For the next few hours, the married threesome gather up all the necessary supplies, like clothes (casual, military and formal), food, medicines (which included a batch of LSA nanites, which can only be used by John himself due to his status of Didact) and most importantly, weapons (ranging from guns to grenades, and a whole lot of them) If there is one thing that everyone in the LSA was grateful was that an omni-tool can carry a whole lot of things due to the infinite subspace storage.

While getting his supplies, John was writing, mentally using his omni-tool, messages to the closest people he knows to let them know of the situation. After finishing it, he sent the messages out.

After rounding up everything, the trio meets up back in the living room; the only one that looked different was John since he was carrying his sword.

The sword that John uses was made by him with the help of Shinobi smiths in order to allow the blade to channel his energy. The blade was in length from 6 to 6.5 feet.

**(A.N. - The blade looks like Ichigo's Bankai form, only the color red is replaced with dark blue and there is no chain in the sword)**

After seeing the three were ready, John spoke.

"Alright then, SUIT UP." John ordered as his casual clothes were replaced by his personalized armor. The armor makes John look more muscular and makes him one more feet taller. John puts his sword on his back, which is held on by a magnet.

**(A.N. - Shepard's armor looks like a Section 8 armor, Standard version; but with the color is black as his primary color and some dark blue stripes.)**

Serena and Yuma's clothes disappear only to be replaced with their Witchblade armors.

John upon seeing them thinks. 'I always get turned on when I see that.'

'We know.' Both girls thought to their husband through their mind link.

**(A.N. – Both girls Witchblade armors look the same except for their colors. To simplify, the armor looks like the armor Sara is wearing in the 'Witchblade #100 comic book issue - Michael Turner/ Silvestri cover'. Serena's colors are black and red while Yuma's are blue and green.)**

"You girls ready?" John asked through his helmet's speaker as he put his right arm forward.

"We are ready." Both girls said as they both put their right hands on top of John's.

"Alright girls. We Fight for the Lost." Shepard said as three seconds later, the married trio is enveloped in green light, disappearing from the house.

**Meanwhile…**

Across the LSA, several people received the message John sent them, but six people in specific not only received the message, but a second as well. Those six were an Ascended Fleet Admiral who was reading fleet reports, a Neotype Fleet Admiral who was working on his Gundam, a powerful Dark Templar that was sparing with a fellow Templar, a powerful Sage who was doing his paperwork (although he was using clones) and a royal god and goddess who were meditating in their thrones; all received the message.

**_"PROTOCOL: CALM BEFORE THE STORM- ACTIVATED" _**The message said.

Sage Naruto, Emperor and Empress Adam and Lothia; Fleet Admirals Kira and Edward, and Zeratul all read the message and understood what it meant.

"It has begun." All six said at the same time. They then began to issue orders to prepare for the coming storm.

* * *

**General Location: Citadel part of the galaxy, one day early to team's departure**

Tali'Zorah was preparing for her next mission. She had been tense since she heard where it was going to be, a human colony called Freedom's Progress. A Quarian by the name of Veetor sent a message from that location saying he was in trouble. It was too vague to really understand what he meant by that. Tali was being sent there with a dozen marines to investigate and rescue him.

After two years since John disappeared she did her best to help. But due to her loyalty to the flotilla she could only send Intel and nothing else. She slid her helmet back on. Ever she got the implant to reinforce her immune system she tried to spend as much time out of her suit. She had also got a number of Tiberian upgrades for her suit.

The upgrades included a built in heads up display, a done jammer and an automated hack module. She also requested them to remove the filter from her suit so that she could breathe the air. In respect she never regretted finding the Tiberian Data block. With that lucky mistake her life changed for the better.

She sighed as she picked up her Exocron modified shotgun and pistol. She was worried about Ashley. Ever since John disappeared on her she became desperate to find him again. But there were no leads. Her sister tried to comfort her but failed. They also tried to get her with another man but once again it failed. It became clear that she only wanted Shepard.

At that moment Tali's omni-tool activated and Prazza came up.

"Miss Tali'Zorah we're ready to move." he said.

"I'm on my way." she replied.

Closing her omni-tool down, she grabbed her gear and left.

* * *

A shot was fired killing the last Blue Suns mercenary in an ambush that was planned by Archangel and his vigilante corp. Credits were taken from the bodies. Archangel watched his soldiers destroy the drug shipment.

"Dammit. It's been two years already. Shepard, if your out there, hurry up and come back, we all miss you." Garrus said in a hushed tone.

One of his soldiers, who wore a armored body suit, walked up to him.

"Commander, are you all right?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just remembering some old memories. Is everything finished?" Garrus asked.

"Yes the shipment has been destroyed and we have salvaged all we can from the Blue Suns. We are leaving." She said.

"Good, let's head back to the base." Garrus said as he and the woman, along with group left the area.

* * *

Inside the newly functional SR-2 Normandy, Doctor Chawkas was sitting in her desk inside the medical bay, thinking about what has happened in the last two years. John's death and disappearance hit everyone hard, especially at Ashley; the poor girl had not been the same since that day. She still has some nightmares about when the actual Grim Reaper appeared and not only took Shepard, but also told them that when he returns he would not be the same. Poor Ashley.

She still could not believe that she actually decided to take Cerberus' offer, but the reason she did accept was to not only keep an inside eye on Cerberus, but to also watch Joker, who joined Cerberus because the Alliance and the Council not only disregarded Shepard's claims of the Reapers, even with Anderson and Hackett leading the discussions, but they also grounded him, putting him on a no-fly hiring list. There was also the fact that they at least healed his bones to a certain level, so at least he can walk normally somewhat.

It was for that reason that Chawkas, Tali and Ashley approached Joker and told him the truth about Shepard, including the part of the Grim Reaper. At first he was angry about not telling him anything, but as time passed he let the anger go and started to help them out. He decided not take any of the procedures his friends offered to heal his bones until Shepard was found.

'Ironic, the only organization that actually believes in the Reapers is the one that has done more evil acts. It must really be a sign that things are coming when the good people are blind and stupid while the evil people are the only ones smart enough to notice the threat.' Chawkas though to herself.

"You all right Dr. Chawkas?" A female voice asked her.

"I am fine, Kilona or I suppose you are now called EDI, which one would you prefer?" Chawkas asked.

"While I am Kilona, you can also call me EDI, especially since we are going to be stuck together for some time." EDI said.

Kilona is a first generation Exocron operative that infiltrated Cerberus and replaced the A.I. that was going to be on the Normandy.

"Okay, EDI, have you heard anything about John?" Chawkas asked.

"No, nothing new yet. The only thing I have to report is that we will launch the ship on schedule once Operative Lawson and Taylor arrive from Freedom's Progress." EDI said.

Chawkas knew of those two; Lawson was literally the perfect combination of beauty and a complete ice queen. While Taylor seen to be someone that Chawkas could actually get to know since she knows that he left the Alliance because of their complete and utter incompetence in doing the important things.

"Thank you EDI. That will be all." Chawkas said.

"No problem. Logging you out." EDI said as she went silent.

Chawkas sighted as she then got back to work in her desk.

'God I need a drink. Too bad that bottle of brandy got destroyed with the Normandy. Shepard, if you are out there, please come back.' Chawkas though.

* * *

Ash sat on her bead reading the book about Tiberian poetry she got for her birthday 2 years ago. Ever since he died she never put it down. The stuff about love, honor and duty always touched her. She also mediated from time to time to learn how to control her Tiberian powers. She could not do any biotic stuff but her senses where heightened and her body was stronger and tougher.

She spent her time on the Ark training. She also got a few upgrades for her armor and implants. Her instincts told her that she needed them. They rarely lied to her before.

She sighed closed the book curled up on her bed holding the book close to her. She missed him. They have continued to look John for two years now, but nothing has been found; from neither the mortal realm nor the spirit realm. During these two years she tried to move on, but to no avail. Everyone, even her sisters; tried to help her, but did not work. She could not forget John.

'Please John, come back. We need you, I need you.' Ashley though as she let a single tear fall from her eye before going to sleep.

* * *

The Illusive Man took another puff of his cigarette once again and sighed. The Commander died two years ago with no trace of his body. And with that TIM's plan to resurrect the Commander and stop the Reapers failed. He leaned back in his chair watching the sun.

His mind was a buzz. He could not help but feel that somehow the galaxy was playing with him. At that moment his mind turned back to the Tiberians. Ever since his organization found them he wanted their DNA and tech. But their refusal made him pissed and caused him to corrupt the stem cell limb farm. After that he hoped that their despicable race died out along with the other inhuman monsters.

At that moment the QEC activated and TIM turned around to see Miranda standing there.

"Miss Lawson what do you have to report?" he asked.

"We have checked up on every lead to find Shepard's body with no luck. I hate to say it but we have to accept the fact that he's gone." she said in her usual attitude.

TIM pinched the edge of his nose. "Goddamn it. He was the only one who could stop them. But we have to act now. Miss Lawson you are now in control of the Normandy. You know the mission, but first I want to know exactly what happened in Freedom's Progress."

Lawson nodded and closed the QEC. TIM turned back around to look at the sun and sighed. Cerberus now had to be the protectors.

Unknown to them both Kaiden watched the conversation in hopes of finding Shepard. Cursing he returned back to the spirit realm. He stood there for a few seconds before someone called him.

"Kaiden did you find my son?" Alk'drn asked as he approached the biotic.

"No, sorry sir."

"Damn it. And I thought listing on Cerberus was a good idea."

"Sir we'll find him, don't worry. Besides I want to keep my eye on this woman named Miranda Lawson. I've got the feeling she knows more than she's letting on."

Shepard's father nodded. "I'll go check Earth again. There are places that I may have missed."

With that the two disappeared.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If their are any questions, please ask them.**

**I would like to say that right now my writing is divided between this story, my Halo/Evangelion story and I third story that I have yet to publish which is based on VexMaster's dimensional adventure. **

**Please review.**


	4. Freedom's Progress

**Hello, this is the next chapter to story.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox, who also provided help in writing this chapter, and he approved it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**I am sorry for any grammar errors. English is my second language.**

**Publish date= 6-9-2013 **

* * *

**Location: Freedom's Progress**

In the middle of the now deserted colony, a large green sphere appeared in the middle of the colony and out of it comes the Shepards. The sphere then disappeared as the trio looks around and immediately feels that there was something wrong about the place.

"Okay, does anybody else feel like we landed in a ghost town?" Yuma said.

"What gave you that idea, the silence or the empty buildings?" Serena said sarcastically.

"Knock it off you two, we need to be focus at the moment, we don't know anything about this place." John said looking around.

"Yes sir." Both girls said.

"Okay, I am activating the tracking beacon, so the sooner LSA forces can find us, the better." John said as activated the beacon mentally. "Ok, beacon is active, let's just hope we can get help fast." John said as then a moment later, the trio heard an explosion over to the west.

"What the heck was that?" Serena said.

"Whatever it was, we better check it out. Move up!" John said as he made his Light Rifle appear on his hand, while Yuma and Serena made their personal blades come out. Serena's blade was a hybrid of a Forerunner Blade with a Chainsaw, while Yuma's was a katana with a black and red handle and the blade itself was made of a combination of Nth Metal with Shinobi metal, allowing Yuma to channel chakra into it.

It took the trio two minutes to get there, and upon arriving they saw a duo of humans, a woman and a man, alongside 5 unknown aliens wearing some sort of environmental suit firing at what appeared to be several human size mechs, along with some flying drones.

"Oh damn it." John said as he was looking at the battlefield with his gun's scope.

"What?" Serena asked.

"The man and woman, look at their uniforms." John said as he passed his gun to her. She then looked at the two with the scope.

"Cerberus." She snarled at seeing the logo on their clothes.

"Exactly." John said as he used all his might to restrain his anger.

"John, remember what Carl said, we need them alive for now." Yuma said.

"I know, but still." John said.

"Come on, let's go save them." Yuma said.

"Alright, let's open the mind link." John said as Serena gave John his gun back but he put it back into storage. John then began to talk to his wives through their mind link.

'Okay girls, here is the plan. You two will go in first by stealth and then start cutting down those mechs. I will snipe the enemy from afar, understood?' John said while he got an LSA Binary Rifle out of storage.

'Yes.' The two girls said.

'Good, move out.' John said as Yuma and Serena cloaked themselves and started running toward the mechs. John moved into a perfect sniping position and waited the chance.

**Meanwhile…**

"We can't hold on much longer." A Quarian marine said as he continued to fire at the mechs coming at them.

"Damn that idiot Prazza, if he wasn't dead already, I would have killed him myself." Tali said as she fired a shotgun round at the nearest mech, destroying it.

Tali could not believe this was happening. She had been sent along with her team to this colony to rescue one of their own, only for them to come across two of Cerberus operatives. Then when they actually found Veetor, he ran like hell and then he activated the colony's mechs, setting them on her group and Cerberus.

She ordered Prazza and his group to flank the mechs, but the bosh'tet ignored her orders and decided to go after Veetor, leading him and his group to be killed by the mechs. This only left her, 4 more Quarians and the two from Cerberus, who she had to admit they at least had the decency to follow her suggestion of teaming up against the mechs.

'At this rate, we are not going to make it.' Tali though as she saw one of the Assault Drones come near the group. Just as the drone was about to fire, an orange/red beam came out of nowhere and hit the drone, destroying it completely.

Tali was shocked at what she had seen, but then she and the rest of the group, including the two humans, were shocked even more when one of the mechs was literally cut in half, but what was weird was that the sound of a chainsaw could be heard, and then the mech exploded. Then another mech was also swiftly cut, this time in an X form, destroying it as well.

'What the…' Tali thought but then her thoughts were interrupted when in front of the group two human females, wearing what could be describe as dominatrix armour that show so much more sexuality that it would easily Asari stripper to shame, appear out of thin air. They were both wielding some unknown advanced looking blades, though Tali could see that one of the blades looked like a human katana, while the other looked like it had a chainsaw fused to it. The mechs around them took notice of them and began to fire at them. The rounds then came into contact with the personal shields both women had. Both of them then move at speeds that were impossible to follow, the two women began to take care of the surrounding mechs.

Up in the sky, one by one, the remaining 5 drones were destroyed by the same orange/red beam without any problem.

'I have destroyed drones. I am going in.'John said as he exchanged his Binary Rifle for a Scattershot. John then jumped into the fight.

Shepard went running toward the nearest mech and fired off a shot at it, taking it down. He then ran to the nearest cover behind some crates, dodging the shots that were being fired at him. After a few seconds of cover, he looks out and fires at the nearest mech and destroys it. He then looks to his right just in time to shot at a FENRIS Mech that was nearing him. He then continued on doing the same.

Yuma and Serena kept destroying mechs left and right with their swords.

After a few minutes, the battle was over, all the mechs were destroyed.

'That was so easy. Even the mock spars and training simulations we have back at home are way tougher than this. I want a challenge.' Yuma said. This caused her mates to groan.

'Yuma!' John said.

'What?' Yuma asked.

'You just jinxed it.' Serena said.

'…..Oh, crap.' Yuma said. No sooner than she said that, a bigger, more bulky mech appeared into the area.

'Told you.' Serena said.

'Oh come on, why is there always a big fucking robot at the end of these things?' Yuma said.

'It must be an intergalactic law or something.' Serena said sarcastically.

'Serena drop it. Everyone, take cover now!' John said as he and his wives took cover behind anything they were near when the heavy mech started attacking with rapid shots and shooting rockets.

'So what's the plan?' Serena asked.

'Okay, here is the plan. I will levitate the damn thing, during that time; Serena, I want you to fire everything you got at it. Once the mech's shields are down, Yuma you go for the kill. Got it?' John said.

'Yes sir.' His wives said. A moment later, Serena replaced her sword with a LSA Suppressor.

Raising his right arm into the air and glowing, Shepard lifted the mech into the air. Without a stable platform the heavy mech moved helplessly in the air. At that moment, Shepard gave the order.

"Fire at will!" Shepard ordered. Serena needed no further encouragement as she fired a full barrage at the mech, pounding it away.

Finally, after its shields went easily down (apparently while hard-light ammo does have some mass in it, they have energy in them that allows them to easily crush kinetic barriers like they were not there) and its armour at half strength, Yuma got out of cover and ran at full speed toward the mech. While jumping into the air, she began to collect chakra into her right hand, forming one of the most famous jutsu's of all time. The chakra formed into a green coloured ball that seemed to be spinning.

"Take this, Rasengan." Yuma said as she slammed the ball into the mech's chest, which after three seconds, the mech got propelled forward, during which it blew up into pieces.

To say the Quarian and Cerberus group were shocked was an understatement, they were speechless and in Tali's case, if she had not been wearing her mask, her jaw would be on the floor now.

'Keelah, this people, who are they?' Tali could not believe what she was seeing. She just saw two human females, along with what she believed be a human male, if the armour he wore was any indication, decimate an entire group of mechs, including the way that woman destroyed that mech with that strange ball that she called Rasengan. Though the most distinguishing thing she was seeing was the fact that the supposed male was literally huge, like he was taller than a Krogan and look like he could easily rip one apart with his bare hands.

'Okay, note to self. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT PISS THIS PEOPLE OFF.' Tali said to herself as she could only imagine what they would do to people. The group of three headed toward her and the rest of the survivors. Also, the giant in black armour, the way he glowed, Tali could scene there was something familiar about it but could not place it.

'Girls, we are going to introduce ourselves, however, use your code names only. Got it?' Shepard ordered them.

'Yes sir.' His wives said.

"Well, I think that's it. Are any of you injured?" The one in black armour asked in perfect English, shocking the natives once more.

After a moment to get herself in order, Tali answered.

"Yeah, we are fine. Some scratches but we are fine. Unfortunately I can't say the same for the rest of my team." Tali said.

"I am sorry for the loss of your team." Shepard said in a sad tone.

"It's sad, but the fault lies with the one who lead them to their death instead of following orders, hope he is burning in hell." Tali said.

"He deserves it. Now, maybe we can have a proper introduction. My name is Didact, of the LSA, and these are my teammates Blaze and Leaf." Shepard said as he pointed at Serena, and Yuma. Each of them nods at their introduction.

The natives were silenced at his declaration. They all had the same though; who or what was the LSA.

"The LSA? We have never heard of that organization." Miranda said.

Shepard looked directly at Miranda, and even though his face could not been seen, she swears that she could feel that he was glaring at her.

"I wasn't talking to you Cerberus lapdog. We will talk later." Shepard said in a controlled but angered voice.

Miranda would normally talk back at someone who said that but after seeing what Didact and his team did and the tone he used when he said Cerberus, it made Miranda shut up.

Tali was surprised at what happened. Whoever the LSA was, Cerberus must have done something to make them angry at them.

"You were talking miss?" Shepard said in a friendly tone.

"My name is Tali, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, my species are known as Quarian. Um, if it's not too much problem, I have the same question as her. Who are you? Also how do you know about Cerberus?" Tali asked.

"Well, miss, while most of that is considered classified until we can have an official first contact but suffice to say the LSA is our government, we just come from a different part of the galaxy. We known of this area of the galaxy for some time but we decided to withhold contact due the fact that the ones that made contact with us first was Cerberus and let's just say that what they did, well these two here are lucky that we are under orders to talk to their boss, otherwise they would have been dead on the spot." Shepard said in a tone that made Jacob and Miranda scared to the core.

Tali also heard the way he spoke of Cerberus and now was really curious about what happened, but for now, she had a mission.

"I don't mean to interrupt but me and my team came here to rescue one of our own, his name is Veetor. He is the one that set the mechs after us." Tali said.

"Why would he set the mechs after you? Didn't you come to rescue him?" Serena asked.

"That's the thing. He called for help when this colony was attacked. When we saw him, he was in a state of shock. Ran like hell, we need to help him." Tali said.

"Ok then. While we may not know much about you or your people, we would like to help out." Shepard said.

"Thanks for the offer. Quick we must go get him." Tali said.

"Move out." Shepard said as his wives nodded. But unknown to his wives, Shepard feels that he seen Tali somewhere before, like déjà vu, but he could not place her.

After a short walk; Tali and Shepard then entered the pre-fab unit, while the rest of people were outside waiting; and saw Veetor typing away at a console.

"Veetor?" Shepard called out.

Veetor babbled while typing. "Monsters... Mechs will protect..."

"I don't think he can hear us." Tali said.

Shepard activated his omni-tool and waved it causing the screens to go into sleep mode. That broke Veetor's concentration. He turned around and stood up. Veetor was surprised to see Shepard. "Y-You're human. Where did you hide? How did they not find you?"

"Who didn't find him?" Tali asked.

"T-The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone." Veetor said.

"I wasn't here, Veetor. I just got here." Shepard said, playing along with the assumption that he was human.

"Then you don't know about the monsters. You didn't see. But I see everything." Veetor activated the console and security footage started playing.

"What is that?" Tali asked when an insect-like alien walked by the camera.

"My god," Miranda, who just entered the room, gasped. "It's a Collector."

"A what?" Shepard asked.

"They're a race that comes from a system past the Omega-4 relay. They come through and make trades with various organizations for unusual requests like a certain number of twins and people with genetic disorders. They are known to be the only race to be able to use the Omega-4 relay, because any other ship that has entered the relay has not been heard from again. It is also reported that they have very advance technology, more so than any of the known races in this galaxy. Though, it's weird, usually they only go after small groups of people not entire colonies." Miranda said in a professional tone.

"The seekers find you," Veetor said. "No one can hide. They freeze you and then the monsters take you away."

"What happened after that?" Shepard asked.

"The monsters took them onto their ship and then they flew away. But they'll be back for me. No one escapes!" Veetor said.

"Thank you, Veetor. You were very helpful." Shepard said.

"I studied them. The monsters, the swarms. I recorded them with my omni-tool. Lots of readings. Electromagnetic. Dark energy." Veetor said.

"Veetor, could you pass me a copy of that data? I might be able to decipher it." Tali said.

"Yes Miss Zorah." Veetor said as he copied the data to her omni-tool.

"Could we please have a copy of that data? We might find it useful." Miranda asked somewhat politely. She was going to originally going to demand that Veetor come with her and Jacob to find out anything else, but with Zero right there, she was not going to risk angering him or his teammates.

Tali and Shepard looked at Miranda for a moment and contemplated what she said.

"Well she did say please and unlike that Quarian marine that screwed up, she and her partner did help out." Shepard said.

"I don't know." Tali said.

"How about this, I need to talk to their boss, how about I get a copy of that data and with it I can make her get the meeting I want. What do you say Miss Zorah?" Shepard said.

Tali thought about it for a moment and realizes that she owes him for saving them and he is only asking for the data.

"Of course." Tali said. "Consider it a thank you gift for helping us." She then pressed some buttons on her omni-tool and transferred the data to Shepard.

"Thanks." Shepard said as he turned toward Miranda.

"You heard her. You want the data; I want a meeting with TIM. What do you say?" Shepard said in serious tone.

Miranda contemplated what he wanted, she needed the data but to actually lead this man her boss was complicated. But in the end she decides that the risk is worth it, besides, her primary mission was to find different 'specialists' for the mission, and after what she saw out there, having this group on the mission would be a boom.

"Ok, I will take you to the Illusive Man. Need any transport?" Miranda said.

Shepard smirked under his helmet. 'Gotcha.' He thought.

"Yes, my team and I will need transportation. Ours was sort of a one way only." Shepard bended the truth a little in regards on how they got there.

"Very well, I will have the pilot bring the shuttle over here. See on the outside." Miranda said as she left the room.

"Well, Miss Zorah I guess this is where we part ways." Shepard said.

"Yeah, well, it was nice meeting you as well. It's not everyday one meets a new civilization." Tali said but in her mind she remembered when Shepard introduced her to his civilizations.

"Yeah. Heck, maybe one day we will find each other again. Well, nice meeting you Miss Zorah." Shepard said as he raised his right arm, waiting for Tali to shake it.

Tali wasted no moment and shake Shepard's hand. "Nice meeting you as well Didact. May we will meet again one day." Tali said. Shepard then left the room while Tali went to help Veetor. Shepard briefly through the link explained what happened to his wives and then waited for the shuttle to arrive. Unknown Miranda, Shepard mentally immediately started to hack her omni-tool, gaining access to all her files and what he found to be called a 'Codex' as well.

**An hour later….**

Inside the shuttle, due to Shepard's size, Yuma and Serena had to sit in their husband's lap, Yuma on the left, while Serena on the right. The trip to Cerberus' base was quiet; the threesome kept an eye on the Cerberus operatives. From looking at them, the team deduced that Jacob was actually friendly while Miranda was an ice queen, they could somehow that there was a reason for that, one that was personal. Unknown to the operatives, John was finishing checking the information he just took from Miranda.

'So, what did you find dear?' Serena asked.

'Well, it has taken me sometime, but I managed to analyse everything from Miranda's omni-tool, which I will say is really out of date compared to our own; including accessing their version of the internet or extranet in their case. And let me tell you what I found was a decoy, especially the part that involved me.' John said.

'Well, what did you find?' Yuma asked. And at that moment, John began to explain all about the part of the galaxy they just arrived in.

**Same time in Freedom's Progress...**

Kaidan groaned as he got up.

"What was..." he said looking around. "Freedom's Progress. Yeah that's right I was checking for Shepard but something hit me."

His head ached from what hit him. To think that a being like him could be knocked out was kind of laughable. He walked around the settlement until he came to an area filled with destroyed mechs and a few dead Quarians.

"Must have been some battle." Kaidan commented.

He moved from body to body trying to scene or find something of importance. As he looked at a broken part of a drone he picked it up and inspected it thoroughly. The end of it was melted due to a high heat shot. The cables were also fused together. He frowned a bit, he knew Tali had Exocronian tech in her weapons but the upgrades they gave her could not do this.

Not to mention the Quarians did not have direct energy weapons. This was getting strange. Looking around he found a good sniping position. He dropped the piece of metal and floated up. As he landed a presence hit him hard. Is was the one he was looking for, even if there was a difference to it. Like half of the presence was what he was looking for but the other half was unknown to him.

"He was here. If I follow the trail maybe..." he was saying but was interrupted.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." a cold and deep voice said above him.

Kaidan looked up and immediately started to become scared shitless. Above him was none other than the Grim Reaper descending, his scythe glowing blood red.

"Ahh shit." Kaidan said.

"Ahh shit indeed little boy." The Grim Reaper said as he brought down his scythe at Kaidan.

The biotic moved fast to avoid the Reaper's attack. As soon as he was out of the way he disappeared.

"Damn I was too late but maybe I can block that trail." Carl said waving his right hand. "There, that will buy some time. I must admit I was so focused on other stuff to not see this. I must be more careful. Oh well, more drama." Carl said as he then left.

**In the Ranzan Realm...**

Kaidan appeared in the Ranzan Realm out of breath from making the move too fast. He got up slowly as Shepard's parents came up.

"Kaidan you ok?" John's father asked.

"No time for that I found him." Kaidan said.

"Found who?" Shepard's mom asked.

"I found Shepard. He is back." Kaidan said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If their are any questions, please ask them.**

**Please review.**


	5. Meeting TIM

**Hello, this is the next chapter to story.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox, who also provided help in writing this chapter, and he approved it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**I am sorry for any grammar errors. English is my second language.**

**Publish date= 7-8-2013**

* * *

**Location- Cerberus Facility Minuteman Station, six hours later**

"Enter this room, you will meet the Illusive Man there, he is waiting for you." Miranda said to Shepard.

"Thanks Miss Lawson. Oh and here is the data I promised." Shepard said as he transferred the data to her omni-tool. After verifying it briefly, she said thanks and left. Shepard then walked into the room by descending down the stairs. His wives were waiting in the room upstairs with Miranda and Jacob.

During his walk, Shepard began rethinking all he told his wives. During the trip inside the shuttle, he narrated the history of the galaxy, the species that lived in it, which formed the Citadel Council government; they even saw the videos and images of the most important events, including seeing images of Earth.

Shepard even told his wives about some of the principal laws, like the one against A.I.s. Shepard knew that the LSA, especially the Asurans, which he ironically was now one; would have a fit with that one, heck the Exocrons as well, if they were still alive. That was one thing that bothers John to this day, that he did not know the fate of his birth galaxy; he still hopes that they are okay, but he still prepares for the worse.

Then Shepard narrated his own history in this part of the galaxy. To say his wives (and him when he first read it) were shocked was an understatement. When Carl told them that Shepard was famous, they thought it was just something small, not that he was literally a galactic hero. They read about his past, how he impersonated himself as a human, how he then joined the Alliance military and the events of Akuze, Elysium, and Torfan, the construction of the Normandy, who apparently was primarily designed by him (which explained why John could remember the ship perfectly even during his amnesia years); Saren's attack, his rise to Spectre, the team he recruited (which included by sheer coincidence Tali herself, if they ever meet again, it was going to be awkward, and the ship's pilot, Jeff Monroe, the one Carl told them to find that was trustworthy), and the mission in Virmire (which made Shepard feel somewhat bad that even though he could not remember, he apparently had to leave someone to die, his wives managed to calm him down).

His public claims about the Reapers, which the Council ignored (proving what Carl said about them having a huge pole up their ass), how he then defied their orders to hunt down Saren, ending in the Battle of the Citadel, where he became it's hero, where he apparently gave the order to save the Council at the cost of human lives. This resulted in humanity gaining a seat on the Council, with Shepard' former commanding officer, David Anderson, becoming the representative on the council, which was due to Shepard's recommendation (the trio saw who the other choice was, Donnel Udina; who the trio after reading about him and seeing some videos, they officially came to the conclusion that he was the type of politician that was stupid and that you just wanted to punch in the face)

They finally came to what they dread to know, John's death. The report said that his ship was attacked by Geth, but according to the files that were taken from Miranda, that was a complete lie; the Normandy was destroyed by what Cerberus classified as a Collector Cruiser. They read that following Shepard's death, the Council buried everything about the Reapers, even with Anderson and an Admiral named Steven Hackett saying otherwise; Shepard's team then went their own ways.

Thanks to the same files, the trio knew where all of Shepard's former teammates were except for two, the human Ashley Williams (who Shepard feels that there was something about her that made it sting), who was still working for the Alliance but Cerberus could not find where she currently was; and the turian Garrus Vakarian, who dropped out of the grid a few months after John's death.

The final thing the trio found out in Miranda's files was about the Lazarus Project. How Cerberus was looking for Shepard's body to revive him so that he could fight the Reapers, that they rebuilt and upgrade the Normandy and the plan of recruiting different people or 'specialists' for what could be described as a suicide mission into the Omega 4 Relay. The trio admitted that it sounded like a good plan, and that the only problem was getting the people to cooperate, but the team knows that if anyone can get a group to work together without any problems, or minimal problems, its Shepard.

It was agreed by the trio that Shepard will go with this plan, however he will make TIM realize that it will be done his way.

Shepard stopped thinking when he walked into a darkened room with a blue ring on the floor. As soon as he stepped onto the ring a scan activated.

'A Quantum Entanglement Device,' he thought to himself. 'Another piece of technology you stole from my people you Malkiam.' Shepard thought.

**[Malkiam- Tiberian word for the rudest version of bastard]**

Then Shepard saw the man he hated for so long after he regained his memories, The Illusive Man or TIM. His hair had gone grey since the last time they met. He sat in a chair in front of a view of a dying sun. TIM took a puff of his cigarette. "Didact." he said while releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"Illusive Man." Shepard said back. "I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face."

"A necessary precaution. It's not every day one meets a new civilization, especially humans that did not come from Earth." TIM said.

'Looks who is talking, the last time that happened to your group, my galaxy was condemned to the apocalypse.' Shepard thought grimly.

Shepard, as much as he hated to admit it, TIM was smart, but he was also cowardly. If the Illusive Man was before him, Shepard didn't think he could restrain himself from beating the man half to death. He wouldn't kill him outright. TIM would be brought in to face justice, wherever at the hands of his people or the LSA.

"So, I am guessing that Miranda told you about my team." Shepard said as he mentally started to crack his way to TIM's computer, mostly thanks to the fact that since the QEC was made by his people, then he knew how to trace it back.

"Yes, she forwarded a detailed description of your encounter. Let me say, that what she said was very intriguing. Now the only thing I would like to know is how exactly did Cerberus come into contact with your people?" TIM said.

"Well, let's just say that the LSA did not come into contact with Cerberus, but rather they came into contact with me, and they were handled appropriately." Shepard said as he remembered from Miranda's files on how he came across several cells and shut them down to their despicable crimes.

"Came into contact with you? When did that happen?" TIM was actually curious about that, since he as far as he knew none of his cells ever came across this man before.

"Oh, I say about two years ago, but that is all that you're getting out of me for now. Now, the reason why I am here speaking with you. From a very reliable source, it appears that you and your group are the only ones sane enough to notice the real threat to the galaxy." Shepard said.

TIM at that moment became cautious. 'Is this man talking about the Reapers?' He thought.

"And what threat would that be?" He asked.

"The Reapers." Shepard said, going straight to the point.

TIM became surprised at his answer. 'How did he know of the Reapers?'

"You're probably asking how I know of them. Well, let's just say that my people have been aware of their imminent arrival for the last hundred years and we have been preparing for them." Shepard said.

'Last hundred years, how old are his people? And did he say that they are prepared for their arrival, with that amount of time and with the technology he seems to have, they will a powerful force to deal with.' TIM thought.

"I see." TIM said in professional tone, trying to hide his curiosity. "Since you know about them, you probably know that they already began their move." TIM said

"Save the pleasantries, I dug through the extranet as well as Miranda's files. I know all about the Collectors, the colonies that have been disappearing and more importantly, about the Lazarus Project." Shepard said with a smirk on his face, though TIM could not see it due to his helmet.

TIM could not believe what this man had told him. This man knew about Lazarus, which should be for all intents and purposes a secret. 'How did he get through Miranda's security, it's supposed to be top of the line.' TIM thought. TIM then decided to get to the point.

"I must say that am surprised that you were able to do that. Since you already know about it, what is your interest in it?" TIM asked.

"Simple, because my team and I are alone for now, we need a suitable place to operate from. So, in exchanged for us working with Cerberus, not a part of Cerberus; I get to lead what everyone calls a suicide mission. What do you say?" Shepard said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

TIM thought really hard about what this was offering; the fact that he would be giving command to an unknown person one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy and its mission was very concerning, but the primary mission was to defeat the Collectors, and as much as he hated to admit it, Miranda while a capable leader, she would not be able to unite the group of people required for the mission. And after seeing the man in front of him, he could tell he was a great warrior and a capable leader. TIM decided that for the time, Didact's offer was the only good one.

"Very well, Didact, you have a deal. You will be in command of the Normandy, I will track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready. However I have one thing I want to ask of you." TIM said.

"If its technology you want, the answer is no." Shepard said sternly.

"No, it's not technology I want. I can already see that working with us is putting your patience to the limit, so I won't bother asking. What I want is to see the face behind the mask of the one I am giving my resources to." TIM said as he got up from his seat and walked forward a bit, looking directly into Shepard's face.

Shepard knew what he was doing was risky, but Carl told him to reveal his identity to TIM, so he was going to do it. Also, it would be funny to see his reaction to seeing the long though dead Commander Shepard alive and well.

'Good thing I am recording this.' Shepard though.

"You want to see my face huh? Ok." Shepard said as he then made his helmet retract back into his armor, revealing his face to TIM, who upon seeing his face clearly, made him drop the cigarette he had in his hand and stagger a few feet back, his face showing for once, complete and utter shock and surprise.

"No it can't be. You, you…" For once TIM was speechless. Here in front of him was the man he had his entire organization looking for over the last two years only that instead of being dead, he was alive. In front of him was the legendary Commander John Shepard.

"Surprised? I guess I too would be if I saw a person I thought was dead to be actually alive. I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Ar-Didact John Shepard, supreme military commander of the Lost Systems Alliance." Shepard said with determination in his voice and a smirk on his face.

After taking a few moments to calm himself from his shock, TIM set himself straight and looked directly into Shepard's eyes.

"Well, well, this certainly is a surprise. The legendary Commander Shepard, though I guess by what you just said, being in charge of an entire military force sounds good now huh, congratulations on that. You are right; it's not everyday one sees a dead person appear in front of them. I guess that explains the part of your hatred toward Cerberus, since you were the one to bring down those cells." TIM said, while looking for a new cigarette.

"Actually, I don't remember any of that." Shepard said honestly.

"What?" TIM asked.

"I can't remember anything except for a few bits of memories, like my name or how to use my biotics, only recently I remember some other stuff, like my childhood and this weird but now understandable hatred toward your organization." Shepard said while bending the truth.

"You can't remember anything, why?" TIM asked as he wondered how Shepard lost his memories.

"Well, having your ship exploding around you and then falling through orbit of a planet can definitely make a man lose his memories, it was pure luck that somehow I landed in an LSA planet and they saved me." Shepard said while shrugging, like it was no big deal.

TIM was once again shocked. The fact that Shepard somehow survived that ordeal and that now he was allied with powerful people.

"Interesting. I don't suppose you could tell me a bit of the LSA?" TIM asked, since he was curious about them.

"I would love to, but we are running low on time and I would like to see my new ship, so I will leave you a copy of our history. One moment." Shepard said as he mentally started sending the files of the history of the LSA to TIM via the wireless link of the QEC. What TIM did not know was that it was an edited version, it did not include anything sensitive that would be dangerous in TIM's hands, like Shepard's true origins, the LSA's planning their vengeance on Cerberus, dangerous technology and more importantly did not include the location to any LSA world.

TIM quickly received the files, which surprised him because somehow the files went through his firewalls without any problems.

"Well, if you excuse me TIM" Shepard said that word in a higher tone, seeing TIM actually twitch a little in his right eye at that name "I have a ship to run and a quite possibly a suicide mission to survive. So have a good day or night depending on where you are. Oh and do me a favor, when you send Miss Lawson the message that I am now in command, don't tell her who I am really, I want to surprise her and the rest of the crew. Later." Shepard said with a smile on his face as he left the QEC, leaving a still shocked TIM.

After taking a few moments to once again recollect himself, TIM looked at the dying star behind him, which for some reason, it started to have more blue then red in its form. TIM then sighed while pinching the edge of his nose.

'Why do I get the feeling that I somehow opened a Pandora's Box with Shepard?' He thought as he then opened the files that Shepard sent him, beginning to read the history of the LSA.

Back with Shepard, he just climbed the stairs. He entered the room where his wives were waiting. They look at him with smirks on their faces, since they heard everything through their mind link.

"Well?" Serena said.

"We are in. The first step to Cerberus' downfall has begun." John said with an evil smile on his face.

**At the same time during the meeting with TIM in the Ranzam Realm….**

In the Ranzan Realm, a group of ten people were discussing what one of their own discovered.

"What did you say?" Ashley asked Kaiden her eyes wide.

"I just said I found a trail for John in Freedom's Progress." Kaiden said as everyone in the room, except for Shepard's parents who already knew, was shocked.

"You found a trail? Well what is it." Tali asked eagerly.

"That's the thing Tali, when I arrived at the colony, I instantly slammed into what felt like a force field, rendering me unconscious."

"Tali, Kaiden." Kareena said turning to her. "Concentrate on the memory and show us exactly what happened." Shepard's mom told both of them.

Tali concentrated for a few moments until the memory of happened at the colony became visible to the entire group. They all saw how she and her group arrived, meeting the Cerberus team, fighting against the mechs, to when the two human girls appeared (the moment the girls were seen, all the males in the room started to hold their noses so that blood did not came out of it), the appearance of the armored giant, from the entire fight to their departure. They later saw Kaiden's memory. After the memory ended, everyone was quiet.

"That giant, the one who called himself Didact, did you see what he did to that giant mech? That was Delta Energy; I recognize that level of power anywhere." Shepard's mother said.

"So either Didact is actually Shepard or he is some lost Tiberian." Garrus said.

"No, it's Shepard alright. I recognized the presence in the area, even if it did feel weird. There is also the fact that the Grim Reaper was there to stop me." Kaiden said.

"But how can that be Shepard? Didact body looks nothing like Shepard's; he is literally for all intents and purposes huge. I thought Tiberian's could not change their bodies." Tali said.

"Yes Tali that is true. After the age of 19 our bodies stop growing because that is our peak of physical maturity. But it does vary from person to person. If Didact really is Shepard then somehow it was made possible." Shepard's father said.

"Okay we will deal with that part later, but to the most important question. If Didact is Shepard why didn't he recognize Tali?" Ashley asked.

"Not to mention he was completely different." Tali added. "Almost like a different person."

They fell silent thinking about what could have caused this. Only Shepard's father had an idea.

"Well there's only one thing that I know of that could lead to this kind of thing. Memory loss." he said like there was no room for doubt.

Everyone just looked at him like he was insane.

"How do you figure that?" Garrus asked. "I mean he did lash out at Cerberus."

"I know but the way I think about it is that the Grim Reaper has probably wiped some of his memory in order to control him. He may have also manipulated him to do or think some things." He said.

"But what about Tiberian training to prevent things like that?" Chakwas asked.

"If he was unconscious it wouldn't do much good. And Tiberian mind training does not prevent the eradication of memory. So no matter how you look at it we're back to the original conclusion."

"So he's lost his memory?" Kareena asked in an angered and sad tone.

"It's not possible." Ki'sla said in the quietest tone possible.

"Well either way we have to find him." Ash said almost desperate to see him again.

They all nodded.

"Okay so we know that Shepard is alive but apparently does not remember anything, we will deal with that when we find him. Now, Tali, you were there, what can you tell us about the technology they use." Shepard's father asked.

"Well, from what scans I took their energy readings were off the charts. For example, the energy shield all three were equip with, even the ones the girls had on, they make our own shields look pathetic." Tali said.

"I examined the debris from the destroyed drones and mechs, the residues look from energy weapons but they are nothing like our own, the same with the blades the women used. If anything, whoever this LSA is, their technology seems way more advanced than ours. We would have to be careful if we encounter them." Kaiden said.

"Well that's all well and all but by the way, who were those girls? And did anyone notice what they were wearing and the way Shepard was close to them?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah now you mention it they did seem close." Garrus added.

"But it doesn't make sense. I thought that the Curse prevents the Prince for falling in love with other people except for their soul mate; in fact how is he able to love two at the same time?" Ki'sla said, remembering that it was because of the Curse she lost Shepard herself to Ashley.

"That's a common misconception. He can fall in love with other people but it doesn't last long. But you're right they did seem close. But don't forget what the Grim Reaper said. Who knows what he did to John." Kareena said.

"Well relationships aside did you see what they wore?" Kaiden said holding his nose. "I mean come on who wears outfits like those in public?"

"In the past female warriors on Tiberia only wore wraps around the hips and chest for mobility and armor shards attached to straps for protection. This is the same thing but as we saw, what they are wearing literally has energy shields, so who knows what they can do, especially the white haired one, who as we saw literally blew away that giant mech with that energy ball, which from the looks of things looks nothing like biotics or Delta Energy." Alk'drn said.

"But what about their relationship?" Ash demanded. "They looked way too close!"

"Ash calm down well find out and sort it out." Garrus said trying to calm her down.

"It just better be soon." Ash said.

"Very well, I guess this is all for now. We will meet again if we find something. Is that clear?" Shepard's mother said as everyone nodded and started to leave the realm, leaving only Shepard's parents.

"So, what do you really think is the relationship between those girls and our son?" Kareena asked.

"To be truthful, based on what I saw, I think he is love with those girls." Shepard's father said in a serious tone.

"On how do you know he is in love with those girls?" She asked with some skepticism in her tone.

"Because the way he has them close is the same I hold you close." He said to her, quieting her with that statement.

'I hope for Ashley's sake that John's not in love or worse, married. That would destroy her.' Kareena thought as she and her husband disappear deeper into the realm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If their are any questions, please ask them.**

**Please review.**

**Also, I will be working on my Evangelion/Pacific Rim story once the movie comes out. But I might release a new chapter of this story before the movie comes out. **


	6. SR-2 Normandy

**Hello, this is the next chapter to story.**

**This was checked by EclipsePheniox, who also provided help in writing this chapter, and he approved it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything, except my own OC's and what also belongs to EclipsePheniox.**

**I am sorry for any grammar errors. English is my second language.**

**Publish date= 7-30-2013**

* * *

**Location= SR-2 Normandy CIC, two hours after meeting with TIM**

"So exactly why are we doing here waiting for again?" Jacob asked Miranda as she, along with the entire crew were waiting in the CIC for who according to Miranda was their new commanding officer.

"Well, Jacob like I said, the Illusive Man sent me a message telling me that he has giving command of the mission to someone new and that we are to follow his orders to the letter." Miranda said.

"And why are exactly are we supposed to wait for him with the crew?" Jacob asked.

"As far as I know the boss said that our new commanding officer has a surprise for us." Miranda said.

As the two senior officers talked, Chakwas and Joker stood not too far from them listening in. Karin sighed and leaned against a nearby pillar right next to Joker, both waiting for their new commanding officer to arrive.

**'Are you two ok?'** EDI asked over the comm. implant.

'I hate waiting.' Karin replied.

'Same here.' Joker said.

**'I'm sure our new boss will be here soon.' **EDI said.

'Not about that. I mean I hate waiting for news on the commander. Just two hours ago we find a possible lead to him, which only led to more questions on what happened to him.' Chakwas said.

'Whatever you say doc. But I will still feel like this a bit until we hear news about Shepard.' Joker said.

**'You're not the only one. I mean he's the last of the royal family. If he dies the Tiberian kingdom will fall into civil war for who will inherit the throne, it will be chaos. Especially if the group is a 'True Tiberian Believer' decides to make things worse.' **EDI said.

'Oh yeah I heard about them.' Both Joker and Karin said at the same time. At that moment the airlock began its monotone decontamination cycle. 'Here we go.'

Coming out of the airlock and walking toward the gathered crew were two people; the two of them were human females.

One of women in the duo had long dark as the void of space hair that reached to half of her back and red blood eyes; she was approximately 6 feet tall and had small but noticeable muscles. She was dressed in what looked like red and black priest robes with black heels, but the robes actually showed her figure very well. One noticeable thing about her attire was a pendant she had on her very large chest; the pendent looked like two eagles, one facing to the left and the other to the right while in the middle of the two eagles was a strange triangle top cross.

**(The pendant is the new symbol of the Union, a fusion of the Aquila with the Eldar Rune.)**

The final woman of the duo had snow white hair that reached her shoulders and blue sapphire eyes, she was also had the same height and build as the other woman. Her uniform consisted of what looked like a black and white Japanese dress with what also looked like a type of black Japanese sandals, but another thing different about her uniform was that she had a black headband around her neck that had a weird symbol.

(**The uniform Yuma is wearing is exactly like Suì-Fēng's from Bleach, the only thing different is that Yuma does not wear the haori. Also the headband Yuma uses is the one the Shinobi Alliance uses, which became the headband the Shinobi Nation uses.)**

Both of these women could be considered an image of eternal beauty and danger; they both also had in their left wrist a grey looking bracelet with a jewel in it, the only difference between them was the colour, the colour was the same as the wearers' eyes.

Most of the male crew stood in awe, some even starting to drool a bit, at them to the shock of the female crew. But to EDI, Chakwas and Joker, they were shocked at seeing the two women that were in Freedom's Progress. They then realized that if the two were here, then that could only mean that….

A moment later, coming out of the airlock and nearing the two women was a human male. The human was wearing what looked like a military uniform with red coloured stripes. The human towered at approximately 10 feet tall, way taller than the two women that came in first. He had distinct muscular build that made the man look dangerous. But what took the Normandy crew by surprise and shock was the man's face.

**(The uniform John is wearing looks similar to what Human Systems Alliance wears, except for the colours. That instead of blue/yellow, its black and the other colour is chosen by the wearer.)**

To Joker, he thought he was seeing a ghost, the same ghost that has hunted his nightmares for the last two years. To Miranda and Jacob, they also though it was a ghost of someone they have been looking forward for also two years, only they though he was dead. To Chakwas and EDI, they also though they were seeing a ghost, since this person they have been looking for him for the last two years after his supposed death.

In front of the Normandy crew and standing right next to the new arrivals, with an air of leadership around him, was none other than the legendary Commander John Shepard.

John looked around the gathered crew, taking in their shocked faces; he took a note of the ones called Joker and Chakwas, since according to Carl they were the ones to go to for information on him and that they are people he used to trust and could continue to trust.

'Their looks are just priceless. I got them right where I want them.' John though with a mental smirk.

"Good afternoon people. Now as you might now, I am Ar-Didact John Shepard, supreme military commander of the Lost Systems Alliance or LSA for short. The LSA is a collection of five interstellar nations that banded together to bring peace and strength to our region of the galaxy. Now, all of you are probably shocked at seeing me, so I will answer. Yes, I am John Shepard, but to make things clear I am not the same Shepard you all knew." John said as confusion began to appear in the crew's faces.

"What do you mean the Shepard we knew?" Joker asked, still trying to get over the fact that the man he saw died two years ago was standing in front of him.

"What I mean, Mr. Monroe is that I can't remember anything from my past except for my name, a ship being destroyed around and falling down into a planet." John said with a serious face as the crew took in his words.

'He can't remember anything from his past? What have I done? The Grim Reaper was right, he is different.' Joker though as he became filled with more guilt at that he has caused more problems for Shepard.

'He has amnesia? I wonder if I can use this to convince him to help out Cerberus.' Miranda though, while Jacob was worried that Miranda might do something stupid after hearing that. But she then realized how he lashed out at her on Freedom's Progress and decided against it.

'He doesn't remember anything? Oh my god, is this what the Grim Reaper warned us about? Since Shepard does not remember anything, that means that for all intents and purposes, the Shepard in front of us is a whole new different Shepard.' Chakwas though as she remembered the Grim Reaper's warning.

**'His majesty has lost his memory!? This is not good. How will he lead his people if he does not even remember them?'** EDI though.

'EDI calm down we expected this.' Joker thought

**'Right yes sorry.' **EDI said.

"Yes, I don't remember anything, so if I by any chance I knew any of you from before I am sorry that I can't remember you." Shepard said in a sad tone, though in truth he does not have to worry that much since all he has to do is use his powers to see that person's memory to see what type of relationship he had.

An elbow in the ribs then reminded him of the two beside him.

"And before I forget the lovely ladies next to me" he said as his hands found their way into the two girls' shoulders causing them to blush. "On my right is the Celestine Battle Sister Serena Shepard from The Union. And the one of the right is the Sannin Yuma Shepard from Shinobi Nation." he said as both his wives said hi to the group, who were shocked at what he said.

'Wait did he say their last names were Shepard?' The assembled crew thought the same but the news concerned Chakwas, Joker and EDI.

"Um, excuse me, but when you said that their last names were Shepard, what do you mean?" Joker asked.

"I am a Shepard because I am this guy's wife." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Same." Yuma said with a wide grin.

"And I am very happy to be their husband." John said with a smile on his face as he brought them right next to him.

This piece of information shuts down the minds of the entire Normandy crew, including almost making EDI to reboot her systems.

'His wives!?' Miranda and Jacob though.

'Shepard married? But not just to one person but to two. What the heck happened in the last two years to him? Why the hell didn't he invite me to his bachelor party?' Joker though, adding a small humour to his though to ease his mind.

'Shepard not just married to one but to two girls!? But that is impossible; he is supposed to be Ashley. I mean, what about the curse? What's happening? Oh hell, Ashley's concerns were right to the letter.' Chawkas though.

**'He is married to these two? But what about Lady Williams? Oh creator, this just went from bad to Kalatotaga (Fucking) insane.' **EDI though after getting her systems back on line after she heard from the news. **"I got to report this now." **EDI thought as she started to open up her connection to subspace when all of a sudden, her entire program was frozen.

Unknown to her, John had set his omni-tool to freeze any devices that would send out a message on channels that Cerberus does not use.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I guess the news of me being married is really shocking, am I right?" John said.

After the crew, managed to get their thoughts straight, they nodded at his question even if it wasn't at the same time.

"I see, very well. Now if there are no more questions, I would like everyone but Mr. Taylor and Mr. Monroe back at their stations. Dismissed." John ordered in a determined tone that it made everyone except the ones mentioned; Miranda and Dr. Chawkas leave the area immediately.

"Mr. Taylor, I would like you to serve as our tour guide to show my team and me the rest of the Normandy." John said.

"Yes, sir." Jacob said.

"Mr. Monroe, set a course for Omega, normal speed. However, I want you to stop by the planet Alchera first." Shepard ordered. He wanted to go to that planet first since according to Cerberus, that is where the previous Normandy crash landed, and while he might not remember a lot from that ship, John felt he needed to see the place for some closure.

"Yes sir." Joker said, deciding that even though this was not the same Commander he knew, this one still had the same air of leadership that his old self had. He and Dr. Chawkas left for the cockpit.

Miranda then walked up to them.

"Shepard the first thing I have to say is that it's good to see you alive. The next I should say that you keep your wives a secret." she said in her normal tone.

"Why should he keep us a secret?" Serena asked.

"Because polygamy relations in human culture are no really acceptable under any circumstances, but then again if somebody was to say something about it, one look at you and they will probably shut up. The final thing I would like to add is that we have an AI on board but why she didn't introduce herself is a mystery. But I suppose you can do it in your own time." She said before walking off.

The trio, with Jacob, then walked into the lift and while they were in the lift, John began to talk through their link.

'The AI tried to send off a signal.' He thought in fear that the lift may be bugged.

'To whom?' Yuma asked.

'Unknown. The network she was trying to get into was extremely heavily encrypted.' John answered looking at the data on his omni tool. Jacob decided to ignore what he was doing.

'Can you get into in it?' Serena asked.

'No it requires a code to get on. Any hacking onto the network and it will automatically switch to a different frequency and upload a virus into the hacker's systems. Not only has that but the network seems to be heavily firewalled. Hacking is out of the question.' He though.

'Ok so we interrogate the A.I. right?' Yuma though.

'Yep.' John though as the lift opened up, signifying the beginning of the tour.

**Status- Three hours later**

The trio, with Jacob as a tour guide, toured around the whole ship, all six floors of it, from the Captain' Personal Quarters (which made Serena and Yuma send John some images to his mind that nearly made him faint in terms on how to properly 'christen' the ship), the CIC Deck, the Crew Deck, the Recreation Deck, the Engineering Deck, and the Shuttle Bay. They also talked to several people across the ship, all of them proved to be friendly and while a little weirded out by Shepard's marriage, they seem to accept it, mostly due to the fact that no one wanted to make Shepard angry.

They were interested in the Recreation Deck since that was not in the original Normandy. This deck was composed of an artificial garden, a gym, and a media room. According to Jacob, some of the money that was supposed to go to John's revival was instead given to adding this to the Normandy, so that the crew can relax more.

John, Serena and Yuma obviously took the Captain's Quarters.

Also, John had set his omni-tool to scan the entire ship for any bugs and the trio was quite surprised at the amount of bugs in the ship (thankfully there were none in the Captain's Quarters or the bathrooms). Also, while being on tour, Shepard gave out copies of the edited LSA Encyclopedia to the rest of the crew so that they would know more of them.

After saying goodbye to Jacob, who they began to get to know during the tour, the trio then walked their way through the Med bay and into the AI Core Room. John then sent out a signal to disable any bugs in the room. Once his omni-tool beeped in conformation, he un-freezes the AI. To their surprise a hologram of a young woman appeared on a stand. That's when they knew that this AI wasn't from this galaxy.

**'What happened? Last thing I remember is attempting to contact everyone that I found the prince and then all of a sudden my systems just froze. Where am I?' **EDI though as her systems were starting up again.

"Interesting, you appear to be more advanced then what you're supposed to be. In fact, you don't match anything from this side of the galaxy." A familiar voice said.

EDI looked up to see Shepard, Serena, and Yuma surrounded her. Kilona/EDI was panicking.

**'Aaaahhhh hell.'** she thought.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once. Who are you? And what are you?" John demanded.

"And why did you try to set up a subspace connection?" Serena asked.

Looking at each of them she knew that she wouldn't get out of it.

**"Damn it. My name is Kilona. I am first generation Exocronian, a race of sentient A.I.s that is part of the Joint Federal Union, an alliance of several races. I am an operative for the royal Tiberian family."**EDI answered.

"First generation..." Yuma started.

"...Exocronian operative..." Serena said.

"...of the royal Tiberian family. My family." Shepard said slowly as he backed into the wall behind him and placed his hand on his head.

"John dear?" Both his wives said coming up to him.

"How many survived?" John asked.

**"Over 70,000 survived the infection. But the population growth protocol at heightened level 5 was put into action, so now there's 2,267,983 Tiberians. Most of them are children." **EDI said without hesitation, not realizing that John actually knew about his people, she still thought he did not remember.

Her news made John sigh in relief.

"Go...AAAAAAHHHHHH." at that moment Shepard's eyes started to glow an unnatural green color.

"John." His wives yelled as the two surrounded him.

Just then Chakwas and Joker came in and saw John's eyes. Immediately Chakwas knew what to do.

"Get back!" she yelled moving the Shinobi and Battle Sister out of the way.

"Wha..." Serena tried to say but Chakwas grabbed one of John's hands, which were bigger than hers, and placed it on her shoulder. As soon as she did her eyes glowed an unnatural green like Shepard's.

"What's she doing?" Serena yelled.

**"Forced mind connection. Chakwas has a JFU implant that allows her to meld with people to check on them. It's an experimental implant that allows her to check the mental condition of a patient."**EDI explained as she now realized that somehow Shepard actually knew what a Tiberian was.

"So she's inside to find out what's wrong?" Yuma asked.

**"Yep."**EDI said.

Chakwas opened her eyes to see herself in a darkened realm. Before she could do anything, a bright flash hit her sending her flying. Back in the A.I. Core Room, she herself was also flung away from Shepard. Luckily for her, Yuma was able to catch her. After the initial reaction wore off, she placed her back on her feet. Chakwas eyes' returned to normal. Her head felt heavy.

"What happened?" Serena demanded.

"Some kind of flash. It threw me out." Chakwas answered.

"Doc, you should consider yourself lucky. The Emperor of the Union and his wife tried to enter his mind to help him remember his past once and they got flung through five walls. It was somewhat funny." Yuma said.

Just then Shepard's eyes turned to normal. Looking up he could see his wives, EDI, Joker and Chakwas around him. Before he could say anything his wives flung themselves on him.

"I remember." he said plainly making everyone look at him.

The Doctor walked up to him and looked into his eye.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"You, EDI, Joker, Solvan and, the ministers. But the rest, it's not too clear." he said rubbing his head.

At that moment his Serena pushed her lips onto his. "Don't scare us like that again." she said.

Yuma did the same but with a bit more passion making Serena jealous. "We'd hate it if you died." Yuma said.

"You do realize that what you two are asking is the same as asking Naruto to stop eating ramen." he said with a smile.

"Heh," she shrugged, "a girl's got to try." Serena said.

"Ditto." Yuma said.

"Yeah." John said as he then turned to Chakwas. "Glad to see you are okay, Karin. You as well Joker. You two have no idea how long it's been." John said to Chawkas and Joker.

"Well I'm glad you're ok." Chakwas then said but before anyone could say anything she slapped Shepard across the face, though after slapping John, Karin felt a little sting in slapping him, his head being somewhat hard.

After she did that Yuma grabbed her tightly and Serena looked at her with venom.

"What was that for?!" All three Shepards yelled.

"I don't care if you have lost your memory Jol'an. But I'm shocked to see you married. And not just married, but married to two girls." Chakwas yelled. Joker was keeping quiet, watching what was happening.

"Any why is it shocking that he is married?" Yuma asked.

"Because before he was spaced he had a Girlfriend." Chakwas said.

At those words the Shinobi dropped the doctor and all eyes were on her.

"W...what?" Serena asked as her eyes started to tear up and back towards John.

"Our husband was already in love?" Yuma finished with tears in her own eyes as she got closer to John again.

"Doc, what are you talking about I had a girlfriend before my death?" John asked this as he was confused. He held both his wives in his arms as he could feel them tense up.

"John, before you died, you were already in a relationship with Ashley." Chakwas said.

"Ashley? Ashley Williams? She was my girlfriend? How?" John asked, even though he felt a minor twitch in his mind.

"Everyone knew you loved her. She was your childhood friend and later she became your girlfriend. Everyone who knew about you two was bloody happy that you two finally got together. Which is why the news of you actually being married to these 'women' and not Ashley is really disturbing. "Chakwas said, still felling a little angry, though she said women with venom in her tone.

"Let me tell you right now Karin. I did not remember anything from my past life except for my name, the name of my race but nothing of our history, minor snapshots of the original Normandy being destroyed around me, and how to use my powers except for the ones involving memories. I meet, and fell in love with Serena and Yuma without knowing anything of my people. Both returned those feelings without any problems, they even decided to share me without talking about it to me first. Even after my memories from my birth to my escape from Cerberus returned, which explained the curse, both still accepted me for who I was. So you better not insult them again." John said, in a tone that demonstrated that he was the Ar-Didact for a reason, which made Chakwas almost cringe under his gaze but stood firm she had worse.

"I was only stating facts and giving you what you deserve. Other than that I have no problem working with them. Just bear in mind that you will get more of it when you meet certain members of the old crew." Chakwas defended. "But we deserve to know what happened."

John looked at the doctor who now had her arms crossed; he then looked at EDI who had a similar look. John then saw Joker and he could see while he was confused, he apparently did not see a problem with him being with his wives.

'Well at least I have someone that is not angry for me being married.' John thought.

"Let me show you three of you what has happened." John said as he placed a hand on Chakwas, who had on Joker's shoulder, and EDI heads and his eyes began to glow once again. Joker, Chakwas and EDI were then inserted into John's mindscape.

At that moment, Joker, Chakwas and EDI began seeing the memories John was showing them, starting with his arrival in the Asuran Federation, his recovery and finding out that John was now a hybrid of Tiberian and Asuran, which shocked them since Tiberians have been trying to alter themselves for years but nothing would work; his work through the ranks in the AF military, his meetings and friendships with the other nations, including the first time he met Serena and Yuma. But one thing that truly shocked them was the fact that when Shepard was about to die when the Normandy fell, he not only landed on the other side of the galaxy, but he also somehow travelled back in time, making John's current age well after 200 years, not even counting the times he was inside a TDF.

The three were also shown a brief history of the Allied Nations, how all of them except for the SN were actually from other dimensions, gravely shocking them, especially Chakwas and Joker at seeing how Earth had alternate versions of itself, all of them being more powerful than their own.

They were also shown the story of the Forerunners, whose technology makes JFU Tech look primitive; from their rise, defeating the prehistoric humanity, and their sacrifice to defeat the Flood; whose existence sickened all three people. They also were shown that the Forerunners actually reseed the galaxy after the Halo array was fired; among those was humanity, which the Forerunners left all their technology, deeming them worthy of it, giving them the title of Reclaimers.

After that past history lesson, John showed them the events of the Oblivion War. The were shocked and sometimes sick at the carnage Primordial and his controlled races, or as the Allied Nations called them, Biohazard, brought. The war they were seeing made the Rachni Wars, the Krogan Rebellions, and the Infection the JFU suffered look like a minor backyard dispute. They saw how in the beginning of the war, the Allies were losing, but even though they were losing they did not give up. The war changed when one of the soldiers of the AF, who was John's best friend; acquired weird powers, which in turn made it easier to fight back against Biohazard.

The three then saw how John regained his birth memories, his confession of love to Serena and Yuma, and more shockingly, how the being they called the Grim Reaper was actually known by Allies as Carl, who apparently was responsible for saving their civilizations, who was revered by the LSA for his actions. They learned how it was Carl that was responsible for John landing in the past, and that he did it to prepare him for the upcoming fight against the Reapers, including his cryptic warning, though Shepard did not show them how his reaction to what his mother, since that is something he will deal when she meets her again.

They then saw the end of the war, with victory for the Allies, due to the fact that Shepard delivered the final blow to Primordial. Following this, they also saw the birth of the Lost Systems Alliance, which was later followed by Shepard's appointment to the Didact position.

They also saw John, Yuma and Serena's wedding, which they somewhat admit was beautiful and romantic. They saw how their wedding was a combination of a traditional Tiberian and human wedding.

In a traditional Tiberian wedding, the Goddess of Oceans is in the middle and the guests are sat in a circle. Everyone has to be dressed in white. The bride and groom walk down one of the aisles to the Goddess. A person close to him or the captain in the local guard or militia will say the stuff. The man will give the bride a ring or necklace saying the "I do's". The same goes to the bride. After that, a kiss seals the deal.

The trio's wedding was a combination of both Tiberian and Human traditions. The Goddess Lothia took the place of the Goddess of Oceans, with Edward Terrance Jr. as John's best man and his wives as Serena and Yuma's maids of honor. Adam decided to give away Serena since she was an orphan, while Yuma was giving away by her own father. The wedding went well, and at that moment, Joker, Chakwas and EDI realized that John truly loved Serena and Yuma; and the fact that they married in the Tiberian way, even a modified one, their marriage is real (that and the fact that it was presided by an actual goddess sort of says that it cannot be broken).

The three then saw how the LSA got back to its feet and then began its expansion for the last hundred years. The trio saw that even though the size of the LSA's territory was as the same as the HSA, they could very well and very easily conquer not only the entire Citadel Galaxy but the JFU Galaxy as well. They saw how John told the LSA population of his story and both were surprised to see that the population was outraged at what happened to John and that they acknowledge him as one of their own. They also saw how they pledge to make Cerberus pay for what they did to one of their own and that they were going to prepare for the upcoming Reaper invasion.

Then they finally saw how Carl sent his message to the married trio and told them to prepare and how he sent them to Freedom's Progress, leading to the current events.

The three then found themselves back in the A.I. room, were Shepard's wives were patiently waiting for them to finish the mind link.

"Oh my god John, I had no idea." Karin said in a surprised tone due to what she saw.

**"You can say that again." **EDI said.

"Holy crap." Joker said.

"Now do you three understand what I went through?" John said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, you're right John but something's wrong." Karin then spoke up turning attention to her.

"What now?" Serena asked in an irritated tone.

**"**Your memories, they showed you lived for over 200 years. Now either those memories are false or you're the only Tiberian to ever beat the lifespan." Karin said.

John never really paid much attention to that fact, mostly due to the fact that he like every other person in the LSA was injected with nanites, which were constantly updated with all LSA nations' medical tech, which in turned allowed people with them to at least to a minimum live at least, in theory, thousands of years; but now he thought about it she was right.

**"**What are you talking about?" Yuma asked.

**"**Tiberians only live for 160 years. They tried extending the lifespan but nothing worked." Karin said.

**"**You're lying." Serena scoffed.

**"**Am I? Ask your husband." Karin said.

Shepard's wife's turned to him with expectant expressions on their faces.

**"**Honey?" Serena asked.

**"**Karin is telling the truth. Tiberians only live for 160 years. But then again, I, like you and Yuma, we have the LSA nanites, which as both of you know not only makes our bodies better, but also expand the lifespan up till in theory thousands of years, mostly due to Forerunner medical tech, said species lifespan was that of thousands of years." John replied.

"He is right about that. There are people that are really old in the LSA thanks to the nanites, heck thanks to that one particular upgrade, you no longer age while inside a TDF, no matter if you spent thousands of years inside." Serena said.

"But how, your people experimented with everything, from genetics to machines, but nothing worked." Karin said.

"I don't know, the first thing that the nanites were designed to do were to adapt to any type of body, and the fact that they actually work with ghosts, well that just screams that, as much as it shames me to admit it, our medical technology looks primitive compared to LSA medical tech."

**"**That's not helpful but it does narrow down a number of possibilities. If that's everything we'll take our leave." Karin said before walking out.

EDI sighed as they where out of earshot.

**"Humans I'll never understand them. Ah well some people you'll never understand."** she said in a quiet tone.

"EDI could you do me a favour?" John asked.

**"Sure what?" **EDI said.

"Don't send anything about me to the JFU. I need some time. Tell the same to Karin." Shepard said.

**"Normally I would advised against that, but after learning everything you shown us, I guess that decision is for the best for now. I will make sure nothing is leaked sir. Good day." **EDI said as she disappeared.

The only one left in the room was Joker and then he spoke.

"Hey Shepard, I just want you to know that while it's weird you are with these two, I have no problem with it. After everything you went through, I think you deserve happiness, especially for what is left to come." Joker said.

"Thanks Joker, it's nice to know that someone is happy with me. By the way, what's our current location?" John asked.

"We will arrive at your specified location in about 4 minutes." Joker said.

"Very well. I will go down to the surface alone." John said.

"Yes sir." Joker said as he left the room. A moment later, John and his wives also departed the room.

**Sometime later in the Captain's Cabin….**

Yuma and Serena sat in their new room. John went down to Alchera to place a monument in the final resting place of the Normandy. John felt that while he did not remember much except for the memories he recently acquired, he felt that he need to pay respect to the his original crew. He felt that he needed to also work off the tension. His wives decided to leave him to it. In any case they needed to talk about a number of things with each other.

**"**More drama." Serena muttered as he sat of the sofa.

**"**So comfy." Yuma moaned as she rolled around on the bed. "Cerberus maybe a human centric organization but they know comfort." she then just laid on the bed with a wide grin. "We're going to have so many comfortable and pleasurable nights."

**"**Yuma quit it. This is important." Serena said almost yelling.

Seeing a weakness Yuma rolled onto her belly with a wide smile on her face.

**"**What's the matter Serena jealous?" she teased.

**"**In a way yes. Just knowing he had someone else before us is painful. Even if he did forget remember that the Tiberian code is extremely strict." Serena said.

Yuma dropped her smile hearing this. The code from what she heard was truly was strict enough that she was glad that she did not follow it. She just figured it was part of the way that Tiberian culture evolved.

**"**Yeah I see what you mean but since he lost his memory shouldn't that exclude him?"

**"**Well maybe but I don't know. He really never mentioned anything like that."

**"**We could well you know..." Yuma said.

"You know very well Yuma that we already thought of that and I doubt this Ashley would agree to it but we could do it. But you know very well that the only one that we could even consider entering into our relationship would be John's first friend Ki'sla, since both us experienced his memories of her and John truly started to fall for her. But I doubt that would happen since the Curse would prevent it." Serena said.

"Ptth, please Sis, let's remember who was the one that brought us together, knowing him, he probably made it so that the Curse could include more people." Yuma said, talking about Carl. "Besides it would mean more fun in bed."

"You're right about that." Serena said.

"About what part?" Yuma asked in her mischief tone.

"Both." Serena said but in an embarrassed tone.

"You know I wonder how John is doing down there. It must not be easy visiting what could have been your final resting place." Yuma said.

"He might be taking hard but as long as we can be there for him it should not be a big problem." Serena said. "Reliving your friend's deaths is not an easy one."

**"Attention, Attention. Would Operatives Lawson, Taylor; Pilot Monroe, Doctor Chakwas, Specialists Shepards; Please report to the hanger immediately."**EDI said in the intercom across the ship.

The girls upon hearing the message immediately head down to the hanger, who upon entering they see that the mentioned people were already there or coming there.

Four minutes later, the Kodiak shuttle arrives and lands in the hanger bay.

A moment later, the shuttle opens and out of it comes out Shepard wearing his LSA armor with his head exposed.

"Hey John, what's going on? Why did you call us all of a sudden?" Serena asked her husband.

John then smirked, and unfortunately the type of smirk he just did is one that Serena, Yuma, Joker and Chakwas know very well. This is the one that meant that he was going to show something very shocking.

"Well, since you asked, I went down there and I found something very interesting down there and I though it would be a good idea for you guys to see it. Just promise not to freak out." John said.

"What do you mean not freak out?" Miranda asked.

"You will see." John said.

In that moment, out of the shuttle came out floating and stopping right next to John was a human. But what different of this human was that he was glowing green, exactly like a ghost from the Ghost Nation looks like.

Chawkas was staring at the new arrival with shocked eyes and if you could see closely, some tears in her eyes. Joker actually fainted and landed smack dab into the floor at seeing the man. Jacob and Miranda were shocked and a little scare because the man they were seeing in front of them was supposed to be dead. Serena and Yuma were shocked at not only seeing someone that they read was supposed to be dead, but also at the fact that the person was a ghost just like the ghosts of the GN.

Floating in front of them and standing right next to John was none other than Charles Pressly, the former XO of the first Normandy, who had died when the ship fell. And like it was stated before, he was no longer a human, but a ghost.

"Pressly?" Chakwas asked in a small tone.

Pressly looked at her and smiled and said.

"Honey, I am home." He said with a smirk.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Doubt any of you saw Pressly coming back like this and as a future squad member. **

**If there are any questions, please ask them.**

**Please review.**


End file.
